A Forbidden Revenge
by Pineapple1
Summary: BuffySmallville. Sequel to 'When Worlds Collide'. Lionel is back and looking for revenge, but how can you stop someone when you get stuck in an alternate dimension? UPDATED 3105! Now on Chapter 9!
1. Prologue

Hey to everyone out there! This is the sequel to 'When Worlds Collide' so if you haven't read it, then you might want to first, otherwise this one probably won't make much sense.  
  
That's about all you need to know, so I won't bore you with my ongoing rambling!  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing, much to my disgust, nope - not a thing... not even Michael Rosenbaum - tragic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Most of Sunnydale were fast asleep, vampires included. However in the Summer's residence a certain houseguest could not find the will to close his eyes.  
  
Lex smiled sleepily as he looked down at the small figure that was spooned into him, he tightened his arms almost afraid that someone might try to take her from him. Buffy Summers shifted slightly at the touch before snuggling back down against his chest.  
  
Lex and Clark had been coming to Sunnydale on visits for the last few months, however it was often difficult to find time due to Lex taking the reins of his fathers company whilst looking after Lexcorp, plus Clark was studying for finals, but things were looking up now as their lives settled into familiar routines.  
  
Lex looked at Buffy for a few more moments before nestling his face in her hair and closing his eyes... *pain so much pain, blood everywhere... he reached a hand out towards the sword stuck in his stomach, groaning he looked up to see himself smiling sadistically 'It is your destiny, don't fight it' he said. 'No!' Lex shouted*  
  
Lex's eyes snapped open and he gasped 'Not again' was his predominant thought, gently rubbing his eyes he looked over to see Buffy a small distance away from him. Sighing, he leaned over and placed a small kiss on her cheek before climbing out of bed. He was covered in a cold sweat and his pyjama bottoms were clinging to his legs causing him to shiver slightly as he made his way downstairs, he didn't care though, infact, it helped remind him that he was indeed awake and not still laying in a pool of his own blood back in Smallville.  
  
As he walked through the lounge he spotted Clark lying asleep on the sofa - Buffy had strictly stated that he was not to set foot in Dawn's room - looking closer Lex noticed someone else curled up next to the farmboy 'Dawn' he guessed with a small smile.  
  
Lex made his way out into the kitchen and opened the back door, Buffy would probably scold him about such acts being dangerous but Lex knew that all the vampires would be safely tucked away in their crypts, or whatever abandoned building they could lay their hands on, besides the Sun was just peeking out on the horizons.  
  
Lex sat down heavily on the front step and put his head in his hands 'Why are these dreams haunting me now?' he wondered remembering the sleepless nights he had spent in Smallville not long after Buffy's departure. Sometimes they were worse; sometimes he would become his father before morphing into Malacath and devouring; not only his own lifeless body but Clark's, Buffy's and Dawn's as well. Shuddering Lex tried to block the images from his mind.  
  
Suddenly he felt the step give way slightly on his left hand side, glancing up he saw Clark gazing out at something straight ahead before saying "Its happening again, isn't it?"  
  
Lex nodded "Yeah" he said sighing, Clark was the only one he had told about his dreams and even then he had left out most of the gory details.  
  
"How long?" Clark inquired.  
  
"Just tonight"  
  
Clark nodded "Do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"Not really" Lex responded. A long silence engulfed them before Lex decided to lighten the mood "I see you gained a friend tonight"  
  
Clark chuckled "Yeah" he said wistfully before glancing sideways worriedly "Nothing happened I swear"  
  
Lex smiled "I guessed that Clark"  
  
Clark smiled sheepishly and together they sat and watched the sun rise from behind the trees, both happy for the others company.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile in 'Metropolis' Specialised Hospital' alarms were sounding all over the building. "What's going on?" and orderly called having just entered the building full of running staff.  
  
"Its Lionel Luthor, he's awake and causing some trouble" someone answered from the milling crowd. The orderly looked bewildered, Lionel Luthor was reported to 'never wake up' as far as he knew. Deciding that he would have to see this for himself he sprinted up to the nineteenth floor gasping for breath.  
  
When he recovered enough to look around he quickly stepped back in shock, lying all around were doctors and nurses - some he guessed were dead, while others were struggling weakly on the floor. "Oh my god" he whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"God has nothing to do with it" he heard a voice growl from behind him before everything went black.  
  
Lionel Luthor smiled evilly at his handiwork. He had no idea where his newfound strength had come from but he was sure to find out.  
  
Stealing the orderly's clothing as a disguise he headed for the stairs 'Revenge is sweet Alexander' he thought happily as he planned his new strategy to gain what he wanted. Only this time he'd do it right and no one would stop him.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! GO ON JUST PRESS THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM LEFT-HAND CORNER - PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter One

Hey everyone! I had to replace this chapter in order to make it flow better, I'm still not very happy with it but with any luck the next chapter will be an improvement! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!  
  
Disclaimer in Prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One.  
  
Buffy yawned and turned over, only to find an empty space next to her. 'I must be cursed to wake up alone' she thought opening her eyes. Slowly she walked into the bathroom to get ready.  
  
It was only as she was getting dressed that she heard a loud crash coming from downstairs followed by a series of curses, quickly pulling on her top Buffy ran downstairs into the kitchen only to find Lex glaring at Clark: "That was my foot you dropped the pan on - not the floor!"  
  
"Sorry, it just sorta slipped out of my hand" Clark said slightly abashed.  
  
"Never mind, just help me with this mess" Lex said gesturing to the kitchen worktop which was covered in numerous food products and utensils.  
  
Buffy couldn't hold it in anymore; she laughed causing Clark and Lex to look up in surprise "You two are like an old married couple" she proclaimed through bouts of laughter.  
  
Lex and Clark were not amused. "Good morning to you too" Lex said flatly.  
  
However this just seemed to make Buffy laugh even harder, when she eventually composed herself, she noticed that Lex and Clark were busy concocting something on the work surface. Walking over to them she placed a small kiss on Lex's cheek and asked: "Whatcha doing?"  
  
"Trying to make breakfast" Lex replied.  
  
"You're kidding? Have you two not learned anything? Last time you set fire to the saucepan and sliced your finger!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"In my defence it was Clark who set the pan alight"  
  
Buffy sighed exasperatedly "Fine. Just remember you're paying for any damage you cause"  
  
"Of course" Lex said with a smirk.  
  
There was a moment of silence until they all heard a very grumpy Dawn enter the kitchen and say; "Can't you guys keep the noise down? Some of us are trying to sleep"  
  
"Just the person I wanted to see" Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"What rule have I violated now?" Dawn asked sleepily.  
  
"The one that clearly states that you are to stay in your own bed"  
  
"Oh that" Dawn said drooping herself on a stool.  
  
"Yes that"  
  
"Why is it such an issue, Clark and I are both old enough to do whatever it is you think we do"  
  
"Dawn, the issue is: I told you not to"  
  
"Its not like we did anything"  
  
"That's besides the point" Buffy said with a hint of frustration leaking into her voice. Taking a deep breath she tried to remember the tips Lex had told her about staying in control despite what you may feel on the inside.  
  
"Then what is the point?" Dawn sighed.  
  
"That you deliberately went against what I told you and slept with Clark" There was quite an outburst from this statement: Clark redden and said: "No, no we didn't, she just slept with me - but not like that, ummm..."  
  
Dawn however looked quite shocked "Look Buffy, Clark and I didn't do anything more than sleep on the same couch - *nothing* happened, so quit with the third degree" With that she stormed out of the kitchen leaving a very annoyed Buffy behind.  
  
Clark spoke first: "I think I better go and check on her," he said keeping his head towards the floor as he left.  
  
Buffy sighed and turned to a very amused Lex; "I swear I was never this bad" she moaned "I mean, I'm just trying to look out for her and its like a criminal act - am I a bad parent?"  
  
Lex chuckled and walked over to a very flustered Buffy, placing a reassuring kiss on her forehead he said: "You're doing fine, you just need to give her more space to make her own decisions, that's all"  
  
Buffy groaned and leaned into him "Being an older sister sucks" she said wearily. Gently Buffy pulled back from him "Where did you go this morning?" she asked catching Lex off guard.  
  
"I couldn't sleep" he said after a while "I didn't want to wake you, so I came down here"  
  
"Uh-huh" Buffy said; she knew he wasn't telling her something but decided that it could wait. "So do you want a hand with breakfast?"  
  
"Don't you trust me?" Lex asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course" she said before adding "With clothes and money, but cooking is just not your area of expertise"  
  
Lex sighed dramatically "I'm hurt." Laughing Buffy gave him a playful shove.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn sat on the sofa snuggled into Clark "Why won't she give me the space to make my own decisions?" she asked.  
  
"She just cares, that's all" Clark answered.  
  
"Well she's got a funny way of showing it"  
  
"Give her a break Dawn, you're her younger sister, she's trying to protect you"  
  
Dawn sighed; she knew Clark was right but it didn't make her feel any better. It seemed that Buffy dictated her life until she felt confined to only her thoughts.  
  
Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door causing Dawn to leap up in surprise. Calming herself she went and opened the door to see Willow and Xander standing outside "Hey Dawnie!" Willow exclaimed pulling her into a hug.  
  
"Hey Will" Dawn replied before greeting Xander.  
  
As Willow and Xander entered they noticed Clark still sitting on the sofa, quickly standing up Clark walked over to say 'hi'.  
  
Although Xander and Willow had met Clark before, Xander always eyed Clark like he might attack them at any moment - it was a look familiar to the one he reserved for Angel.  
  
"So where's the Buffster?" Xander asked tearing his eyes away from Clark.  
  
"In the kitchen with Lex, they're *supposed* to be making breakfast" Dawn said rolling her eyes.  
  
Willow nodded and quickly pulled Xander back into the living room "I'll go and get them" she said knowing how protective of Buffy Xander could be. She caught a faint grumble of protest from Xander before she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Upon hearing voices Willow stopped to listen.  
  
"Lex what are you doing?" She heard Buffy ask "You don't put it in there!"  
  
"Well where *do* I put it?" Lex said exasperated.  
  
There was a loud clatter and then Willow heard "Ouch! Lex you can't rush this!"  
  
Deciding that she had heard enough Willow cleared her throat audibly and walked in only to find Lex dressed in pyjama bottoms and covered in flour with Buffy trying to mix 'something' in a bowl. Both looked up as she entered "Oh hey Will" Buffy greeted "Do you wanna give me a hand with these pancakes - Lex is useless"  
  
"You told me to crack the egg in that bowl" Lex sad indignantly whilst pointing to the bowl in Buffy's hands.  
  
"No I said *that* bowl!" Buffy pointed towards the other bowl on the counter.  
  
Lex looked set to protest but Willow cut in "I'd be glad to help" she said.  
  
"Fine" Lex replied "Good luck. I think I'll go and take a shower"  
  
As he passed by Willow patted him on the head and said: "See ya sexy"  
  
When he had gone Buffy looked up, "If you weren't gay I'd be worried when you say that to him"  
  
Willow just laughed and said: "Right, lets do these pancakes properly and then I need to talk to you and Lex with the others"  
  
Buffy nodded at the seemingly foreboding words Willow had chosen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark sat in an uncomfortable silence with Xander, he often wondered what the older man saw when he looked at him like that. He shifted closer to Dawn in the hope that the movement would stop Xander's penetrating gaze, unfortunately Xander continued to stare openly at him causing Clark to feel even more uncomfortable.  
  
Fortunately Lex chose that moment to stride into the living room, thankfully attracting Xander's attention. Upon seeing Lex Clark had to suppress a laugh, he was covered from head to toe in flour and didn't look too impressed about it.  
  
Xander was the first to speak "Hey Lex" he said evenly.  
  
Lex stopped walking and nodded at Xander.  
  
"So, ummm... what happened to you?" Xander asked craning his neck over the top of the couch to get a better look at Lex.  
  
Lex groaned "Buffy got a bit frustrated when I cracked the eggs in the wrong bowl"  
  
Xander laughed and Clark noticed how he seemed much more aimable towards his best friend 'I wonder why?' Clark thought sadly.  
  
"My man that *was* brave of you" Xander said standing up to clap an annoyed Lex on the shoulder.  
  
"I presume Buffy's violence is known to travel away from her slaying duties then" Lex stated.  
  
"That's my Buffster" Xander said chuckling.  
  
Lex sighed heavily; obviously being mocked wasn't his favourite way to spend a Saturday morning Clark noticed with a smile.  
  
"So how's Anya?" Lex asked.  
  
"She's fine, infact she wanted me to tell you - and these are her exact words - 'Tell Buffy's rich boyfriend that he must come round to discuss money again'"  
  
Lex smirked "I take it the tips I gave her worked then?"  
  
It was Xander's turn to groan "Oh yeah, she doesn't go on about anything else!"  
  
Lex chuckled and said; "Well I'm going to go and have a shower" he gestured at the mess he was covered in before heading upstairs.  
  
As soon as he was gone Clark noticed Xander's 'hostile mode' resurface again, apparently so did Dawn because as soon as Xander resumed his glaring Dawn piped up saying; "Xander will you quit sending Clark death-glares? He's not about to attack you, so drop it!"  
  
Xander seemed just as taken back as Clark but recovered quicker, "I didn't mean... I just..." He sighed and threw his hands down on his lap, "Sorry Clark, I guess I'm just a little too overprotective"  
  
Clark nodded a little and said; "That's okay"  
  
Dawn switched her eyes between both Xander and Clark hoping for them to converse a bit more, clearing her throat audibly she caught Xander's eye and looked impatiently between him and Clark. Xander looked confused for a moment but eventually he rolled his eyes and shifted to face Clark and said; "So do you have to milk the cows every morning on a farm?"  
  
Dawn groaned in exasperation and leaned her head back against the sofa in a sign of despair.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile Willow was trying to recall all her past concentration she had acquired when she and Buffy used to make brownies together, then at least she would avoid making Buffy 'frustrated' when a specific order wasn't carried out properly.  
  
After a while she got back into the swing of things and decided it would be a safe time to start a conversation. "So how are things between you and Lex?" she asked.  
  
"Fine" Buffy answered and Willow knew immediately that something was bothering her friend.  
  
"Spill it Buffy, I can tell that you're lying"  
  
Buffy sighed and said; "It's nothing really" Then looking at Willow's 'resolve face' added; "Okay fine! Quit with the third degree!"  
  
Willow smiled triumphantly and waited for Buffy to continue. Instead the slayer picked up a large knife and began to chop pieces of bacon in rapid succession, finally she spoke; "Something's bothering him and I know he won't tell me if I ask but I wanna help. I'm worried that he's going to start becoming distant"  
  
Willow nodded sympathetically "He'll tell you when he's ready Buffy, you've just gotta give him some time" she said reassuringly before adding; "Do you love him?"  
  
Buffy looked up at this, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because something more is bothering you, and because I'm 'relationship gal' I think I know what it is. So do you love him?"  
  
Buffy seemed to consider Willow for a moment and then said; "Yeah, I do but..."  
  
"You're afraid to tell him incase you scare him off?" Willow finished.  
  
Buffy nodded "The closest we ever got to admitting it was back in Smallville but since then, I dunno, we just haven't"  
  
"Buffy Lex loves you, it's obvious, you see it every time he looks at you"  
  
"Really?" Buffy asked uncertainly.  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark had spent the last ten minutes explaining the finer points of farming to Xander who had started the conversation as a joke but was actually quite intrigued at how some people made a living out of selling home grown food.  
  
Dawn on the other hand was becoming quite fed up of the conversation and had begun to daydream and absently fiddle with her fingers. Thankfully Buffy and Willow entered with trays of food and thus saving Dawn from the insanity of 'farm talk'.  
  
"Ohhh, food!" Xander exclaimed whilst grabbing a bacon sandwich.  
  
Willow rolled her eyes "You wouldn't think he'd just eaten," she said.  
  
"Anya's porridge doesn't count - if anything it's a poison," Xander said indignantly.  
  
Dawn shook her head in despair and reached out for a few pancakes before settling back against Clark's chest to devour it. However Clark seemed to have the same idea and kept snatching bits of pancake from Dawn's fork just as she was about to eat it, slapping him playfully Dawn picked up a bacon sandwich and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
Everyone ate in silence until Lex came downstairs dressed in his usual Armani, then the mood changed quite dramatically and Willow and Xander shifted slightly.  
  
"Was it something I did?" Lex joked.  
  
Willow smiled "No but now you're here we have to tell you all something"  
  
Lex sat down next to Buffy and nodded for her to continue, however it was Xander that spoke first "Drusilla's back" he said bluntly.  
  
Both Buffy and Dawn drew in sharp breaths "When?" Buffy inquired.  
  
Willow swallowed "We saw her last night"  
  
"What!? Are you okay?" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah we're fine" Xander answered.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Buffy asked.  
  
Willow sighed and said; "We were walking back to Xander's from the Magic Box when she just appeared out of nowhere she started talking about destiny and the stars (no one noticed Lex tense at the word destiny) then she just disappeared, it was really freaky"  
  
Buffy and Dawn both slumped back in their chairs - this was not good.  
  
However Clark wasn't quite sure what to make of it all, frowning slightly he asked; "Who's Drusilla?"  
  
Dawn reached out and squeezed his hand "A really bad assed vampire who also happens to be insane"  
  
"Oh" Was all Clark could think of saying, obviously Drusilla was particularly nasty but Clark wasn't worried about himself he was more worried about his friends.  
  
"I guess that all of our plans sorted for tonight," Buffy said resolutely "Patrolling the dark graveyards - lovely"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was gone midnight and they were all still out patrolling the cemeteries, however they had split into pairs to cover a wider area. Naturally Buffy and Lex paired as did Clark and Dawn, leaving Willow and Xander (Anya was too busy counting money according to Xander).  
  
"Do you believe in destiny?" Lex asked after a long period of silence.  
  
"Na, not really" Buffy answered; "I mean I was destined to die - but that never quite planned out. Why do you ask?"  
  
A look of unease flicked across Lex's features before he replied; "Just curious"  
  
Buffy was about to question him some more when she heard a familiar sadistic voice; "The stars, they speak in riddles tonight they say the slayer is no longer in love with daddy" Turning Buffy saw Drusilla standing in the middle of two large gravestones with one arm reaching towards the sky.  
  
Slowly lowering her arm Drusilla looked between Lex and Buffy "Would you like to meet Miss Edith? She hasn't been out in a long time and wants to make new friends" she said chuckling at Lex.  
  
Buffy gripped her stake tightly and watched as Drusilla suddenly stopped laughing and let out a menacing growl before lunging at Buffy.  
  
Lex was about to help when two strong pairs of arms pulled him backwards, slamming him into a tree and effectively knocking the air out of him. Gasping he looked up to see that he and Buffy had been surrounded by at least twenty vampires, quickly regaining his breath Lex swung a punch at the vampire closest to him and yelled; "Clark!"  
  
Hoping that his friend had heard him Lex continued to block punches and kicks until the vampires tightened the circle around him and forced him to the floor. Lex struggled to try and stand but there were just too many bodies pressing against him - suffocating him.  
  
Suddenly, just when the pressure was becoming too much Lex felt the vampires move away, looking up he saw the angry face of Clark Kent aimlessly throwing vampires 30 feet in the air in an attempt to free Lex. Soon most of them were lying on the floor and Clark reached out a hand to Lex and pulled him up. At that moment Dawn, Willow and Xander ran into the clearing each bearing stakes.  
  
It wasn't long until the vampires recovered and began advancing again. "Who said a good old fashioned brawl was out of the question?" Xander joked as the vampires ran at them.  
  
Lex looked desperately for Buffy whilst fighting off the attacking vampires; finally he spotted her fighting Drusilla near the edge of the clearing. Making his way over to her, Lex staked any vampires in his way. But before he could reach Buffy he saw to his horror, Drusilla grab Buffy's arm and twist it in such a way that it caused Buffy to swing into her, allowing her to hold Buffy by the neck.  
  
Drusilla spotted Lex watching and slowly drew a sharp finger down Buffy's cheek drawing blood and then vamped out and lowered her teeth to Buffy's exposed neck.  
  
"NO!" Lex shouted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From the shadows Lionel Luthor watched the scene play out before him. 'Interesting' he thought as he saw how Lex reacted to Buffy being in danger.  
  
'I always did say that his emotions were his weaknesses' Lionel thought with a smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know this chapter doesn't give you much information BUT there will be more developments in the next one, I just had to set the scene. Anyway PLEASE R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter Two

Hey! It works! Lo and behold after a week of trying to upload this chapter it suddenly works! Once again I am baffled by technology! Anyway without further a do here is the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer in Prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two.  
  
Buffy wasn't quite sure what had happened, one moment she was talking to Lex and the next Drusilla had pounced on her.  
  
Buffy quickly dodged her and watched as Drusilla stumbled before growling and turning to face Buffy again. They glared at one another for a long time until Buffy threw a well-aimed punch at Drusilla's face. However right at the last second Drusilla swayed to one side and gracefully avoided the punch.  
  
"Tsk tsk, bad slayer" she crooned.  
  
Buffy ignored her and aimed a fist for her side but Drusilla was too quick and skilfully blocked the offending blow with one hand. Undeterred Buffy threw a series of punches at Drusilla but the vampire didn't even flinch but merely blocked the hits. Buffy was beginning to become desperate and lashed out with a fast spin kick, fortunately this had the desired effect and knocked Drusilla over but Buffy knew that if she didn't get help soon then Drusilla was likely to gain the upper hand.  
  
Quickly scanning the clearing Buffy tried to find Lex only to see a large group of vampires bunched together growling and kicking viciously at something on the ground, 'Lex' Buffy realized. However before she could run to his aid Drusilla landed an effective punch to the side of Buffy's face causing her to lose her balance slightly.  
  
Hastily regaining it Buffy went into a fighting stance and watched as Drusilla began to circle her, as soon as Drusilla went behind her, Buffy flipped backwards and successfully knocked Drusilla to the ground again.  
  
Unfortunately the vampire managed to recover far quicker this time and repeatedly aimed punches at Buffy whilst looking as though she was bored. Buffy defended herself quite well and quickly stole a glance over towards the crowd of vampires that had been crushing Lex only to see Clark pulling Lex up whilst surveying the sprawled vampires all around him.  
  
Maybe if Buffy hadn't stolen that glance Drusilla wouldn't have grabbed Buffy's arm so savagely that it forced her to slam into the vampire's body as her prisoner. Maybe.  
  
Buffy sucked in a deep breath of air as Drusilla's undead arm clamped itself around her neck. She struggled violently but the arm seemed like an iron bar 'Odd I can normally bend those' Buffy thought ironically.  
  
She felt Drusilla raise her other arm and drag an incredibly sharp nail down the side of her face, it stung painfully and Buffy desperately looked for a weapon to help her but the only thing her eyes fell on were Lex. He looked terrified at Buffy's predicament and it was then that Buffy knew what Willow could see.  
  
Her thoughts on the matter could not be relished though as she heard the familiar sound of a vampire revealing it's true face and Lex's desperate: "NO!"  
  
The next part happened amazingly quickly, Buffy remembered a strange swishing sound at the same time she rammed her elbow into Drusilla's stomach. When she turned round, after the vampire had released her, Buffy saw Clark smiling apprehensively at her and Drusilla sprawled at the base of a nearby tree.  
  
Buffy realized that she must have knocked Drusilla away at the same time Clark had super-sped over and thrown her against the tree. 'Well that explains the swishing noise' she thought.  
  
Suddenly she felt a pair of hands gripping her tightly she looked up to see Lex staring at her with a concerned look covering his features "Are you okay?" he asked with a trace of fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Buffy assured him.  
  
"You scared me for a minute there" Lex said pulling her into a tight hug whilst kissing her on the head, Buffy gratefully returned the embrace and it wasn't long until Lex's lips found hers in a desperate yet reassuring kiss.  
  
It didn't last long though as another scream echoed from the opposite side of the clearing, slipping her hand into Lex's, Buffy it a quick squeeze before sprinting over to the source of the sound with Lex not far behind her.  
  
However by the time they reached their friends, they just saw Clark save the day, it seemed that Willow had been the one to scream because a vampire had managed to pin her to a tree but Clark had thrown him up onto a protruding tree branch successful turning him to dust.  
  
There were only about five vampires left at this point and the group of five humans and an alien turned to face them. The vampires understood that they really didn't stand a chance and quickly dispersed in different directions.  
  
Sighing in fatigue Buffy looked over to the other side of the clearing only to see that Drusilla had disappeared "Oh drat!" she said, most of the group shared this sentiment whole-heartedly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was about two in the morning when Buffy, Dawn, Clark and Lex returned back to the Summer's residence, all of them worn out and extremely tired and frustrated at Drusilla's easy escape.  
  
Buffy didn't even bother to protest as she witnessed Dawn snuggle down next to Clark on the couch and give him a lengthy goodnight kiss. Instead she just traipsed upstairs and slowly meandered into the bathroom, looking in the mirror she noticed that her cut was already closing, nevertheless she gave it a quick scrub and then put on her nightclothes.  
  
When she entered the bedroom she noticed Lex was already changed, however he was frowning slightly at something in his hand.  
  
"What's up?" Buffy asked trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Nothing really" Lex answered "It's just I seem to have numerous missed calls on my cell phone from Enrique - a member of my staff"  
  
"I know who Enrique is Lex" Buffy said "But why is that a problem?"  
  
"Well I left specific orders that I was not to be disturbed unless it was an emergency"  
  
"Well why don't you ring him back and see what needs your immediate attention" Buffy said crawling under the duvet.  
  
Lex thought about it for a moment before placing his cell phone on the nightstand and snuggling down with Buffy "It can wait till the morning" he said kissing her goodnight on the cheek.  
  
It wasn't long until both he and Buffy had fallen asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Drusilla's embarrassing defeat Lionel had decided to 'talk' to her. As soon as his son and the slayer weren't paying attention he had grabbed her prone form and dragged her giggling into the trees.  
  
"Oh again!" Drusilla purred, sitting on the leave-strewn lawn.  
  
"Silence" Lionel demanded "You failed miserably in your attempt to kill the slayer tonight"  
  
Drusilla didn't answer; instead she closed her eyes and began to sway from side to side humming gently.  
  
Lionel frowned and decided to continue; "I am here to offer you a chance to join me, if we ally ourselves they won't stand a chance"  
  
Drusilla stopped humming and looked directly at Lionel "The stars smell revenge all over you" she said in an ethereal voice.  
  
"Indeed" Lionel sighed, however before he could utter another syllable he found himself pinned to a tree by the throat.  
  
Drusilla lifted a finger and ran it down the length of his face and slowly lowered her mouth to his neck, however before she could even touch the skin Lionel flung out his fist and sent Drusilla flying backwards.  
  
"This one has power," Drusilla said laughing as she pulled herself upwards "I like that"  
  
Lionel smiled and offered her his arm, assuming that was a mad vampire's way of saying she agreed to his proposition. Drusilla gracefully slipped into offered limb and together they made their way out of the graveyard in silence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Clark's eyelids fluttered open, yawning he looked at the time to see it was just gone 3:30am, he'd been asleep for a little over an hour and he already felt fully rested 'Another perk of being an alien' he supposed.  
  
He could normally fall back to sleep even if he was fully rested but tonight he was quite content with just watching Dawn. Smiling he brushed a stray hair away from her face causing her to stir a little before readjusting her position and settling back down on his chest.  
  
It still amazed him how much he could love one person, 'And to think I thought Lana was the one for me all that time' Clark thought remembering the hours he used to spend fawning over the raven haired beauty.  
  
He and Lana hadn't spoken in a long time, ever since he started dating Dawn, she was jealous he guessed. If he passed her in the corridors then he would smile and say 'hi' but more often than not she would pretend she didn't know he was there. It was a shame because Clark missed her friendship; he still had Chloe and Pete though, not to mention Lex whom he had become close to on their trips to see Buffy and Dawn and the fact that Lex knew his secret.  
  
However that fact had nearly driven a wedge between him and his parents because when they had finally found out that Lex knew he was an alien his dad had flipped and ranted for over an hour about how Luthor's were untrustworthy, climaxing in Clark storming out because he couldn't believe how narrow minded his father could be.  
  
He had left for three days and stayed at the mansion until his mom pleaded him to come home, something he was only too glad to do, he couldn't understand how Lex felt comfortable in that big house with no one to talk to, it gave him the creeps.  
  
Looking back his mom had been quite understanding and was more upset that she hadn't been told of Lex knowing sooner. Infact it was she that had helped patch up the family argument by making Clark and his dad sit at the table and not leave until they had talked out their differences, in the end Clark saw that his dad just wanted to protect him, however he had insisted on speaking to Lex. This turned out to be a lecture to the young billionaire about how no one was ever to find out about Clark's abilities and how he would be keeping a close eye on Lex. Still it had all turned out all right in the end.  
  
Clark began to absently run his hand up and down Dawn's back as he reminisced about Smallville.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" a voice suddenly said causing Clark to nearly leap off the couch in surprise, instead he calmed himself and turned his head to face Dawn.  
  
"Just thinking about Smallville," he answered casually.  
  
"Do you miss it?" Dawn asked adjusting her head on his chest.  
  
"Yeah but it's not like I'm never going back there"  
  
"Can you believe we've been dating for exactly seven months tomorrow?" Dawn asked after a while.  
  
"Today you mean - it's four in the morning!" Clark said "But yeah it's gone quick" he added.  
  
"I wish we could see each other more often"  
  
"Yeah" Clark answered "The one girl I love lives miles away from me, kinda ironic really"  
  
"In a completely strange way" Dawn laughed.  
  
Clark raised his eyebrows "Are you mocking me?" he questioned.  
  
"Oh no, nuh-uh, never" Dawn answered trying to keep a straight face only to burst out laughing.  
  
"That's it" Clark said reaching out and tickling her.  
  
Dawn had to bury her face into the pillow to stop her laughter waking up the couple upstairs. Finally Clark relented and pulled the pillow away from her face to look her in the eyes, "I love you" he said leaning forwards to gently pressed his lips to hers. Everything else seemed to drop away and all Dawn was aware of was Clark.  
  
Suddenly a loud shout coming from upstairs made them shoot up from the couch and look around frantically. Another shout sounded from upstairs and Clark realized who it was "Lex" he stated and sprinted up the stairs with Dawn not far behind. On the way up they could hear Buffy calling Lex's name.  
  
Upon reaching the doorway Clark barrelled in only to find Lex struggling in his bed "No! It's not my destiny!" He shouted.  
  
Buffy turned to Clark "He won't wake up" she said helplessly.  
  
Clark thought for a moment before walking over to his distressed friend, grabbing Lex by the shoulders Clark shook him hard "Lex!" he said "Wake up!"  
  
Lex continued to struggle with his eyes squeezed shut, breathing heavily. Suddenly he stopped and sank back onto the bed covered in a cold sweat. "Lex?" Clark asked tentatively.  
  
Lex's eyes slowly opened looking slightly glazed "Clark" he gasped. Clark nodded in relief and let go of his friend.  
  
"Lex what the hell happened?" Buffy asked concerned.  
  
Lex sighed and pulled himself up into a sitting position "It was nothing" he answered.  
  
"Don't give me that mister, you looked as though you were fighting for your life a minute ago" Buffy said sternly.  
  
"Yours actually" Lex practically whispered.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked clearly confused.  
  
"I was fighting for your life" Lex repeated "It's normally the same every night but tonight was different"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked a frown beginning to touch her features.  
  
"Nightmares" Lex stated "They started not long after you left Smallville, then they stopped but it seems that they have started again. That's why I left last night"  
  
"What happens in these nightmares?" Buffy asked carefully.  
  
Lex shifted uncomfortably "Normally I'm back in those caves, I'm just about to die when a voice tells me 'not to fight my destiny' when I look up its me saying that"  
  
"Well what happened tonight?" Buffy asked.  
  
Lex looked thoughtful for a moment before saying; "Tonight was different, it didn't start like any of the others. I was back in the graveyard an offering someone to join me in order to destroy us, I think. Then I saw you" he looked at Buffy "And you were fighting for your life... you were losing. I tried to reach you, I did... but something was holding me back and then the voice kept telling me 'it was my destiny' that's when I woke up"  
  
Buffy studied Lex for a moment "Do you remember who you were offering to join you?" she asked.  
  
Lex furrowed his brow in concentration "No" he said at last.  
  
Suddenly Lex's cell phone rang making everyone in the room jump. Lex reached out and picked it up from the bedside table.  
  
"Lex Luthor" he answered "Enrique I told you not disturb me unless there was an emergency... go on... what? When?... holy shit... okay... I understand... thank-you" He hung up looking a lot paler.  
  
"What is it?" Clark asked.  
  
"My father, it seems he escaped from hospital and killed over ten doctors in the process," Lex said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"Oh god" Clark whispered "He's probably out looking for us right now"  
  
"He already found us" Buffy said bluntly.  
  
"What?" Dawn exclaimed from her seat at the foot of the bed.  
  
"Remember I get those prophecy dreams sometimes?" Buffy asked, at Dawn and Clark's nods she continued; "I think that's what Lex experienced tonight"  
  
"That would explain why I was in the graveyard;" Lex said with realization dawning on him "But why am I getting these dreams and not you?" He asked Buffy.  
  
"Maybe whatever happened in those caves between you and your father has linked you somehow" Clark supplied before Buffy could answer.  
  
"So now I can see through his eyes?" Lex said uncertainly.  
  
"Its possible" Buffy said frowning "But if you're seeing through your father's eyes then what was he doing in the graveyard?"  
  
"Probably spying on us," Lex said with a hint of anger lacing his words.  
  
"No guys wait" Dawn said holding up her hands "Who else was in the graveyard tonight?" At everyone's blank looks she said; "Drusilla!"  
  
"You think Drusilla was working for my father?" Lex questioned.  
  
"No" Dawn said slowly her brow knit, deep in thought; suddenly she clapped her hands together "You said you were asking someone to join you in your dream? That was probably Drusilla!"  
  
"That would explain how she disappeared so quickly," Buffy said in agreement.  
  
"Hmmm... something doesn't add up here" Clark said; "Why would your father want Drusilla to join him?"  
  
Everyone mulled that one over "I'm not sure, I only remember fragments of the dream" Lex said sighing "But I hazard a guess it's to kill me and then the rest of you"  
  
"Oh god he probably knows my secret!" Clark exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry" Lex said "He can't tell anyone, half the Metropolis police force are out looking for him so it wouldn't be in his best interests to attract that kind of attention"  
  
Clark seemed to relax at this but still didn't look entirely convinced "Great" he said; "So what do we do now?"  
  
"We'll have to go and see Giles later, at a more reasonable hour. Hopefully he might give us some more help" Buffy said gripping Lex's hand in hers.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! It really helps keep me motivated. 


	4. Chapter Three

Okay, where to begin? First of all I'm so sorry I haven't updated this for ages, I'm a bad, bad person. But I was *really* busy, it's a lame excuse I know.  
  
Second of all I don't know if I'm entirely happy with this chapter because although my plan for this story hasn't changed I found it hard to get back into the swing of things, so sorry if it seems a little distant or vague at times, hopefully that will change soon!  
  
Anyway hopefully the readers of this story haven't completely forgotten about it and will forgive me and tell me what they think.  
  
Disclaimer - See Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Neither Buffy nor Lex managed to get back to sleep that night. Lex simply didn't want to sleep in the fear that he would receive more of those dreams. Buffy on the other hand was worried about.... everything. She wasn't sure how Lionel's reappearance was going to affect Lex and she was worried about exactly what Lionel was after.  
  
When the alarm finally sounded Lex carefully disentangled himself from Buffy and made his way into the bathroom without a word. Buffy sighed she wished she knew what he was thinking at times.  
  
About an hour later everyone was ready including Clark and Dawn however just as they were about to get into Lex's parked Porsche Buffy pulled him to the side "I don't know what Giles is going to say but if you need to talk I'm here, got it?"  
  
Lex smiled "Got it" he said giving her a quick kiss, which somehow lasted longer than either had expected.  
  
"Hey, you two can save that for later" Dawn called exasperated.  
  
Smirking Lex stepped into the car suddenly feeling lighter than he had all morning. "So where to?" he asked.  
  
Buffy glanced at the car's clock and said "He should be at work now, so the Magic Box"  
  
The journey to the Magic Box was rather uneventful; everyone was too wrapped up in his or her own thoughts to begin a conversation.  
  
When they finally reached their destination everyone piled out of the car in silence and made their way over to the shop, Clark and Dawn entered first making their arrival known by dinging the bell above the door.  
  
"Giles" Dawn called into the seemingly deserted store as she and Clark walked down the steps towards the table, which sat adjacent to the counter.  
  
There was no movement for a moment when suddenly Giles' head popped up from behind the till.  
  
"Giles, what were you doing down there?" Buffy questioned with a look of amusement on her face.  
  
The former librarians brow creased for a moment before he said; "I was looking for the list of things I ordered recently, I've had two deliveries of chicken's feet this week and no matter how hard I try to convince the company that I didn't order that much, they refuse to refund me!" Giles waved his hands dramatically, adding; "So I shall just have to prove that I didn't order such a profound amount - would you care to help?"  
  
Everyone shifted uncomfortably at his outburst "Ummm... Don't be mad, but I think Anya ordered the extra chicken's feet" Dawn said drawing everyone's attention "What?" she asked with a shrug "I overheard her talking to the deliverers"  
  
Giles sighed audibly and rubbed his brow "Tiresome girl, one of these bloody days I'm going to end up bankrupt!" Then realising he had company he looked up and held out his hand to Lex and Clark "Good to see you again" he said pleasantly apparently forgetting he was in the middle of a rant.  
  
"Uh, Giles we need to talk" Buffy stated.  
  
Giles' eyes lit up "Ah, let me guess - Drusilla?" he said with a finger raised smugly "Xander and Willow told me over the phone last night"  
  
"Actually, it seems that my father is alive and kicking again" Lex cut in.  
  
Giles' face fell "Oh dear" he said dropping himself into the nearest seat with everyone else following suit.  
  
"Yeah that was pretty much our first thoughts" Dawn said glumly.  
  
Giles nodded absently trying to recall all of what Buffy had told him concerning her time in Smallville fighting Lionel Luthor, from what he could remember the man was particularly ruthless and had even tried to kill his own son. In short; this was not good news.  
  
Giles sighed and began to clean his glasses "When did you see him?" he asked.  
  
"We didn't" Buffy stated; "Lex did... in his dream"  
  
"Oh?" Giles said looking at Lex, suddenly quite interested.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy thinks that the dream I received last night could be akin to her prophetic visions" he said calmly.  
  
"I don't 'think' I *know*" Buffy proclaimed "I mean; it all fits" she continued gesturing with her hands.  
  
"I beg your pardon Buffy - but what fits?" Giles asked curiously.  
  
"Everything!" Buffy exclaimed then rolled her eyes and added; "It explains where Drusilla disappeared to last night and, ummm... other stuff that I can't quite think of right now"  
  
"Well that's all very well, but how does Mr Luthor's reappearance explain where Drusilla went?" Giles said with the beginnings of exasperation clear in his voice.  
  
"Well-" Buffy began but Lex cut her off "I dreamt last night that I was offering Drusilla to join me in order to destroy us" he said waving his hands to include everyone around the table "Then not long after I woke up Enrique called to inform me that my father had escaped 'Metropolis' Specialised Hospital', it was just a case of deduction after that"  
  
Giles looked thoughtful for a moment "Well it is entirely possible that you were indeed seeing through his eyes" he said "I should imagine that you were somehow connected after..." he trailed off and quickly rushed to the book cabinet, picking up a large brown volume and rapidly turning the pages. "Ah-ha here it is" he said pointing a finger at a page in the middle of the book.  
  
Lex looked over at Clark who just shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment.  
  
Suddenly the large book was thrust in front of Lex and Giles pointed excitedly at the large picture in the middle of the page - it was Malacath.  
  
"You see" Giles said "The first warriors, who imprisoned Malacath in the rock, owned the caves and blessed it with many of their beliefs; one of them being that there must always be harmony between the father and the son, so it is likely that when he, er, stabbed you the elders spirits thought it best to punish you both"  
  
Lex focussed on the book trying to process what the older man had just said, "But why isn't he seeing through my eyes? Wouldn't that be a better punishment?"  
  
Giles' brow creased for a moment before he said; "It seems that if you see through his eyes it may hinder any of his future attempts at disharmony, don't forget Lionel had an evil intent when you were both punished"  
  
"Great" Lex said unenthusiastically.  
  
"Wait a minute. Does Lex's dad know Lex can see through his eyes?" Clark asked sceptically.  
  
"It would appear not, otherwise it would ruin the point of the punishment," Giles said.  
  
"I still don't get how this is a punishment" Dawn said wearily.  
  
Giles rubbed his brow "Well it's a punishment for Lionel because it would handicap his attempts at evil and for Lex it's just not a very pleasant experience, I should think"  
  
"Okay that solves how Lex is getting the visions but the real question is: what the hell does Lionel want now?" Buffy asked wearily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lionel paced the floor of the mansion; "I don't like it here, it's too exposed" he complained.  
  
"Nonsense" Drusilla purred; "The slayer no longer has any business here, she'll not even think of coming to our new home"  
  
Lionel frowned - he still wasn't reassured; "Is everyone ready for tonight?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Of course, everyone is most anxious to see the Lepo Activeiuevo, Miss Edith especially"  
  
"Well I'm afraid they're going to be disappointed because only you and I will have the pleasure of laying eyes on it" Lionel said "The rest are there for protection - I can't have my son ruining my plans again... well, not yet anyway"  
  
Drusilla smiled evilly as she recalled Lionel's plan for revenge against his son, it was positively delicious.  
  
"We will leave for the caves in an hour so make sure that rabble is ready" Lionel continued, gesturing to the group of vampires that were sitting in the entrance hall of the large mansion. The sooner they left Sunnydale, the sooner Lionel would be happy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex tossed and turned in the covers before finally sitting bolt upright in bed breathing heavily. "Oh god" he said as realization hit him.  
  
"Lex what is it? Did it happen again?" he heard Buffy ask as she sat up.  
  
Lex buried his head in his hands "We have to leave here - now" he said; "My father is going to steal something vital from some caves near here, I've got to stop him"  
  
"Woah slow down" Buffy said putting a hand on his arm "What are they going to steal?"  
  
"Something called a Lepo Activeiuevo, but they must have already left if I've only just received the vision"  
  
Buffy sighed; "Do you know what caves?"  
  
"I was hoping you might have an idea actually"  
  
Buffy frowned in concentration for a moment "It could be one of the underground tunnels Adam used but they go on for miles"  
  
Lex rubbed his eyes and said; "It'll have to do as a starting place, we can't just sit here - he's out there right now" With that he climbed out of bed and started to throw on his clothes.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark still hadn't managed to get to sleep when he heard Lex and Buffy come down the stairs, he was too worried about the implications of Lionel knowing his secret despite what Lex had said the previous night about Lionel not wanting to draw attention to himself. Fortunately the arrival of Lex and the slayer shook him out of his reverie.  
  
"What's up?" he asked disentangling himself from Dawn who was still fast asleep.  
  
"Lex received another vision" Buffy said as she walked over to the weapons chest.  
  
"What happened?" Clark asked concerned.  
  
"We'll explain on the way" Buffy replied throwing him a shirt and Lex a sword.  
  
"We're leaving right now?" Clark asked surprised.  
  
Before Lex or Buffy could reply Dawn stirred on the couch. Slowly she rubbed her eyes to adjust to the darkness "What's going on?" she asked through a yawn.  
  
"Dawn we've got to go - now" Buffy said with a hint of urgency creeping into her voice.  
  
"What? Why?" she asked just as confused as Clark.  
  
"Just trust us and get ready" Lex answered; "We'll wait outside" he gestured to Buffy who nodded.  
  
Clark and Dawn shrugged simultaneously and quickly dressed and grabbed weapons. Upon stepping out of the house they saw Lex waiting anxiously at the foot of the porch.  
  
"Hurry up" was all he said before getting in the car with Buffy.  
  
Once again Clark and Dawn felt equal confusion to their companions shortness, however they decided to ask questions later and with a sigh jumped in, only just closing the door in time for Lex to speed out of the driveway.  
  
"Woah Lex! Slow down, what's the rush?" Clark asked slightly unnerved at his best friend's erratic driving.  
  
"We need to get to some caves on the opposite side of town before my father does" Lex replied.  
  
"Is that what you saw in your vision?" Clark asked.  
  
"No I heard" Lex said then sighed and explained "My father and Drusilla were talking about a Lepo Activeiuevo - I don't know what it is but I could feel that it was something that shouldn't be in his hands"  
  
"What has that got to do with the caves?" Dawn asked as she was nearly thrown out of her seat due to Lex swinging the car round the corner at a speed that would break sound barriers.  
  
"I heard my father talk about them"  
  
Suddenly the breaks were applied causing everyone except Lex to be jerked forwards. "Are these the caves?" Lex asked a slightly queasy slayer.  
  
"Uh-huh" was all the reply he got.  
  
"Thank God for that" Dawn said with relief as she exited the car on shaky legs.  
  
By the time Clark had managed to haul himself out of the car he found his friends all gazing at the cave entrance which was almost covered my thick moss and thorns "What are we waiting for?" he asked after a while.  
  
"I'm not sure" Lex replied; "I've just got a bad feeling about this"  
  
Buffy gently pulled his hand into hers and gave it a quick squeeze "It's gonna be okay" she told him with certainty.  
  
Lex turned to face her and nodded whilst carefully brushing a stray hair from her face "I hope you're right" he said.  
  
Slowly the group approached the cave with a sense of foreboding overwhelming all their senses.  
  
Clark pulled all the thistles and moss to one side allowing his friends to enter unharmed before following himself. 'Woah' was his first thought as he looked at his new surroundings, the cave was very dark and he could feel the floor was damp by the slight give in the ground when he stepped.  
  
It was useless, he decided, to go any further without some sort of torch, checking his pockets he realized he hadn't brought one. 'Still' he thought 'If Buffy and Lex had told us where we were going I might have remembered'.  
  
"Can anyone actually see anything?" Clark heard Dawn whisper from somewhere on his right.  
  
Rapidly scanning his brain Clark suddenly thought of a way to give them all some light "Wait here" he said and quickly stepped back out of the cave to be bathed in moonlight.  
  
Looking over at the pile of moss and thorns he had haphazardly thrown to the ground moments before Clark saw what he was looking for. Smiling in satisfaction he reached down and picked up two dry branches from the pile and set them alight using his heat vision.  
  
As soon as he reached the interior of the cave again he noticed along with his friends that the caves seemed to split off in all different directions "Great" he muttered.  
  
"It's this way" Lex said pointing to the passageway closest.  
  
"What? How do you know?" Buffy asked surprised.  
  
"I..." Lex faltered "It just feels right" he said at last.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lex's feeling turned out to be spot on, because as the group rounded the next corner they noticed a large number of vampires standing guard, or so it seemed, at the end of the passageway.  
  
Buffy's grip tightened on her stake, she really was *not* in the mood for dying tonight, however before she could issue any instructions she felt Clark's hand on her arm "Wait" he whispered.  
  
"For what?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"This" he answered and promptly let lose his heat vision on the unsuspecting vampires. 'He's on a role tonight' Buffy mused wryly.  
  
"Good job" Lex said and began leading them to the opening that the vampires had been guarding his sword raised just above the ground.  
  
Upon reaching it Buffy soon discovered that their DIY torches would no longer be needed as a warm glow was pulsing out from the strange room. Looking up at Lex she saw him swallow in apprehension.  
  
"It's alright" she whispered so only he could here "We're going to win this"  
  
He smiled appreciatively and quickly kissed her on the cheek before entering the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lionel smiled victoriously at the Lepo Activeiuevo as he disposed of yet another of its useless guardians 'You would think they'd protect something like this with a bit more vigour' he thought maliciously.  
  
Carefully he reached out for the box containing his prize, he didn't even bother to let Drusilla's incessant humming trouble him, in fact he was so intent on the Lepo Activeiuevo that he didn't notice when she suddenly stopped.  
  
It was only as he turned round he discovered that Drusilla had a very good reason to stay quiet and that reason was that she had a stake pressed close to her heart and four rather angry looking people surrounding her, one of whom was his son.  
  
"You know" he began "I'm not sure if I'm actually surprised that you knew I was going to be here, still I was rather counting on it"  
  
"Spare us the spiel dad" Lex answered coolly "We found you here because you're so predictable"  
  
"Really? Is that so?" Lionel replied dangerously. He smiled a took a step forward "Then I suppose you would know all about the little conversation I had with Eddie Cole, turns out he was on the run as well as I and we just sort of... merged. Now, he told me some interesting things, oh what was it? Ah yes, apparently he saw a ship crash on the day of the meteor shower so naturally I combined it with the knowledge I have concerning your friend Mr. Kent and discovered that he is infact the alien in question"  
  
"That's not true" Clark interjected shakily causing Lionel to smile.  
  
"Your vehement denial is duly noted Mr. Kent, however I have something here that will prove otherwise" and with that Lionel reached inside his coat and withdrew a small lead box "Unfortunately for you I did some other research while I was less incapacitated" he looked pointedly at Lex "And believe that what is inside this box will cause you significant harm"  
  
Clark eyed the box with a growing unease, suddenly it became shockingly clear what was about to happen but before Clark could move another muscle he felt the familiar boiling in his veins as the radiation of kryptonite was unleashed upon him. Groaning in pain Clark looked up in time to see his friends reach for him, however he was falling to fast and hit the ground with a resounding thump.  
  
"Clark!" Dawn cried and was at his side in an instant "Clark, Clark speak to me"  
  
"Gotta close... that box" he groaned again as the feeling of nausea grew more intense.  
  
Lex growled with unrestrained fury and lunged forward to attack his father. He couldn't believe he had been feeling bad about stabbing his father back in Smallville. However before he could cast his blow he saw Lionel's hand push out and before he knew what had happened he found himself sailing through the air to land with an almighty crash on the other side of the room.  
  
"Lex!" Buffy called, releasing Drusilla to run over to him. Unfortunately this was a grievous mistake because as Buffy turned away in her haste Drusilla picked up the discarded lead box and aimed for Buffy's head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lex coughed and rolled himself over at the sound of his name only to see Buffy sprawled on the floor with blood slowly seeping from her head "No" he whispered fiercely and tried to push his dizziness away to crawl over to her.  
  
It felt like years to reach her but finally he was there and with trembling hands he turned her over so she was face up. "Come on Buffy, wake up!" he said. There was no reply.  
  
Lex studied her face, looking for any sign of her regaining consciousness, however it was in these crucial seconds that Lionel caught Lex unawares, yet again, and kicked him in the face. Hard.  
  
Lionel nodded towards Buffy and Drusilla dutifully picked up the slayer in her arms "We're going to take you on a little trip my sweet" she cooed into the sleeping slayers ear.  
  
With one last look at the chaos he had caused, Lionel swept out of the room carrying not only the Lepo Activeiuevo and the slayer but his son's heart - and he knew it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dawn was so fixated on helping Clark breathe that she hadn't really paid any attention to what was happening around her, however she did notice Lionel striding purposely from the room along with her sister.  
  
"Buffy!" she cried and made to run for the exit but even in his weakened state Clark managed to hold her back "Don't... 's no use" he said through the tremors that were wracking his body.  
  
Pounding her fist on the ground in frustration Dawn scanned the area for the piece of kryptonite Lionel had taken out of the box. Finally she noticed it glowing green in the far corner, she quickly ran over to it and thrust in the lead box that had been used to sedate her sister.  
  
Clark immediately stopped shaking and the pulsing green veins on his hand had disappeared; taking an unsteady breath he stood up and made his way over to his unconscious best friend leaving Dawn looking around forlornly.  
  
"Lex" he said shaking him slightly, when there was no reply Clark shook him a little harder, finally his friend stirred and almost as soon as he opened his eyes he asked; "Where's Buffy?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry for the cliffie, evil I know! By the way Eddie Cole featured in Obsucra at the end of season one, he was the guy Lex paid to tell him the story about the spaceship crashing to earth while he dusted crops. Anyway hope this chapter was okay but please let me know by R&Ring! 


	5. Chapter Four

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter may seem slightly confusing but all will be explained soon!  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Clark and Dawn were sitting quietly in the living room, Lex had disappeared upstairs earlier in the morning without saying a word but both Clark and Dawn knew he wasn't being rude but just dealing with Buffy's disappearance in his own way, Dawn herself had sat in Clark's arms since they had arrived back crying ever so quietly.  
  
"Where do you suppose they've taken her?" Dawn mumbled into Clark's chest after a while.  
  
Shifting slightly Clark answered; "I wish I knew" he said rubbing Dawn's back absently "maybe Giles will be able to help us when he gets here"  
  
"I really miss her y'know, I mean its like she's dead all over again and all the horrible things I did and said keep following me around and I can't help thinking that if I'd somehow been nicer to her then none of this would have ever happened"  
  
Clark gently pulled her face up so she was looking him in the eye "Don't be stupid there's nothing you could have done to change what's happened, like my dad once said 'you can't save everyone'"  
  
"But she's my sister! I should have been there for her when she needed me!" Dawn exclaimed pulling back from Clark heatedly.  
  
"I didn't mean you should stop caring for her, just-"  
  
"Just what Clark?"  
  
"Just try not to blame yourself otherwise every person you lose will become a personal issue for you to resolve"  
  
"Buffy *is not* a personal issue, she's my sister" Dawn said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I know and I'm not trying to take that away from you but you have to be strong so we can save her" Clark said gently.  
  
"I know that Clark and I'm sorry... its just really hard for me right now - too many memories I guess"  
  
Clark sighed in relief that Dawn's anger had dispersed and carefully pulled her against him again "I'm sorry I made you mad, I was just trying to help" he said after a while.  
  
"I know Clark but I shouldn't have snapped"  
  
They both sat in silence for a while until there was a loud knock at the door, quickly kissing Dawn on the head, Clark went and to let Giles inside only to find both Willow and Xander at the doorstep also.  
  
"We heard what happened" Willow explained at Clark's somewhat surprised expression "Where is he?"  
  
Clark immediately knew she was referring to Lex "He's upstairs"  
  
Willow nodded and wordlessly went to go up the stairs, "Wait" Clark said; "Let me go with you" Not waiting for her answer Clark followed Willow up the stairway.  
  
Willow was the first one to reach the door with Clark right behind her, upon entering they found Lex sitting at the head of the bed with his legs drawn up and his arms resting on them whilst his head was pressed against the wall and it was then that Clark noticed that even in a broken pose his friend managed to look every bit as elegant as usual.  
  
"Lex?" Clark asked gaining a glance in his direction.  
  
"I should have protected her" Lex replied in a near whisper.  
  
The room suddenly became very solemn and either Willow didn't notice this or was too foward to care because she said rather loudly "Lex please don't do the guilt trip, I mean how were you supposed to know your dad had become a superhero-villain-guy overnight? Besides its no use feeling sorry for yourself, you have to get up and be motivated!"  
  
Lex straightened his legs but remained sitting "I know, its just I hate to think what my father might have done to her by now" he rubbed a hand over his head "Jeez there's so much I never got the chance to tell her"  
  
"C'mon stop talking like she's never gonna come back, I know Buffy she'll survive this and then you can tell her anything you want" Willow said firmly.  
  
"She's right Lex, I just had this conversation with Dawn, there's nothing either of you could have done. We just have to make the best of the situation" Clark interjected.  
  
"You're right" Lex said resolutely and began to pull himself up.  
  
"That's the spirit!" Willow said trying to raise Lex's moral.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Lex got downstairs with Clark and Willow he found Giles, Xander and Dawn all sitting in silence, however upon seeing Lex Giles broke the silence.  
  
"Have you slept?" Giles asked with a hint of urgency lacing his words.  
  
"What?" Lex asked then suddenly realizing said; "My visions, you think I might get one telling me where they're taking Buffy?"  
  
"Yes! I'm surprised you didn't think of it earlier" Giles said frowning in thought "Never mind, Willow can you put him into a magic induced sleep?"  
  
"I'll give it a try" Willow responded with a shrug.  
  
"Slow down a minute here" Lex said; "What the hell are you going to do to me?"  
  
Giles fidgeted slightly on the spot he was standing "Oh nothing dangerous just a quick way to get you to sleep that's all"  
  
Lex looked sceptical for a moment then thought of Buffy and his answer came immediately "Do it"  
  
"Wait a sec" Clark interrupted "Think about this Lex, are you sure this is something you want to do?"  
  
"I've never been more positive".  
  
"Okay then" Willow said leading Lex over to the couch "Just lie down and close your eyes, try to relax"  
  
Following her instructions Lex lay there waiting for something to happen, then slowly he began to hear Willow's voice telling him something but it sounded so muffled and faraway that he couldn't make it out and then suddenly he felt the familiar tingling sensation travelling up and down his spine which gradually became more pronounced until it felt like red hot needles being pushed into his spinal cord.  
  
He knew he was shouting out due to the pain but suddenly the blackness faded and images flooded Lex's mind...  
  
**He was in a van of some sort, talking to someone - but who? Straining to hear his father's conversation, Lex realized that he was in the country somewhere as the fields of corn flew past the windows.  
  
"... caves... no, too risky..." Lex heard himself say then suddenly he heard a muffled call from the back of the van, he didn't recognise the voice but his father seemed to become agitated due to what was said.  
  
"Give her more of the sedative... ruining my plans.... Revenge will be sweet Alexander..."**  
  
Before Lex could hear any more the blackness engulfed him and the pain came back full force.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Willow put Lex into a magic induced sleep, Giles started to quiz Dawn and Clark about the Lepo Activeiuevo - its size, shape etc...  
  
Dawn couldn't decide if it was a blessing that Lex's agonised scream stopped Giles' probing.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Clark asked jumping to his feet.  
  
"He's having a vision, there's nothing we can do but wait until its over" Willow replied putting a pressurising hand on Clark's chest effectively forcing him to sit back down.  
  
Dawn sighed, she was sure there had to be another way to find Buffy's whereabouts without subjecting Lex to this pain, she winced as Lex's shouting became more agonised.  
  
"Giles, Buffy wouldn't have wanted this, we have to wake him up" Dawn said sternly finding the sight of her friend in pain too much.  
  
Giles removed his glasses and nodded gravely "You're right" he said and gestured to Xander and Clark to wake Lex.  
  
Dawn exhaled in relief as Clark and Xander gently shook Lex, however nothing happened and Lex continued to struggle seemingly trapped within his own mind.  
  
"Giles!" Xander called slightly distressed that he could not wake the other man.  
  
"No!" Clark said gesturing for Giles to stay where he was "This happened before, he can only come out of it when the vision is over"  
  
Right on queue Lex ceased his struggles and sat bolt upright breathing heavily and covered in sweat "I know where they're taking her"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first thing Buffy became aware of was the intense throbbing pain on her head, flinching slightly she went to reach up and survey the damage only to find that her hands were bound behind her back. 'Great' she thought as the memories of what happened in Sunnydale's caves came rushing back to her.  
  
"The kitten has awoken" she dimly heard a voice purr.  
  
"About time" another voice that she recognised to be Lionel Luthor's answered.  
  
Figuring that they knew she was awake Buffy slowly opened her eyes only to find herself in what appeared to be the back of a dark and very cluttered van and standing in front of her were Drusilla and Lionel.  
  
"What do you want with me?" Buffy asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"My son" Lionel replied simply.  
  
"What? Lex doesn't even know where I am" Buffy said confused.  
  
"Ironic that you should say that really because he always has an uncanny way of finding out where I am. I'm most interested in how he managed that little feat last night" Lionel said as he leaned down and began playing with a piece of her hair causing Buffy to jerk back suddenly.  
  
This elicited a small chuckle from Lionel.  
  
"You touch me again and I swear I'll kill you" Buffy told him calmly.  
  
"Is that so" Lionel said standing up "You'll have to break your way out of those ropes first Miss Summers" With that he climbed back into the front passengers seat leaving Buffy alone with Drusilla.  
  
"So what's the deal Dru" Buffy began "How'd Lionel talk you into joining him? Last time I checked you were against the whole human existence"  
  
"Tsk tsk bad slayer. Talking about things she doesn't understand"  
  
"C'mon I really wanna know" Buffy said whilst carefully eyeing the jagged piece of metal sitting on the right hand side of her.  
  
Drusilla appeared to ignore Buffy and instead played with one of her many dolls, however after a while she spoke "He's going to gut each one of your little friends and when he does I'll be there to see it"  
  
Buffy made a disgusted face and prayed she would figure a way out of her predicament before Lex and Clark really did come in and 'rescue' her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"She's in Smallville?" Giles asked surprised "Why on Earth would he take her there?"  
  
"I don't know but I could make out cornfields through the windows" Lex answered taking another sip of his coffee provided by Clark.  
  
"That doesn't necessarily mean that its Smallville" Xander pointed out.  
  
"No, it was" Lex insisted; "I could feel it... but I think its some sort of trap. I heard my father mention something about revenge"  
  
"Then I suggest we proceed with caution. However I need to know more about what happened last night" Giles said.  
  
Lex rubbed his eyes wearily thankful that the pain from his visions wore off as soon as he woke up "I hit the wall, Buffy went to see if I was okay and was knocked unconscious by a lead box for her troubles" Lex stated.  
  
"Yes that much I managed to decipher but where were Clark and Dawn during this exchange" Giles questioned.  
  
"I-" Clark began.  
  
"Clark and Dawn were fighting off the vampires" Lex interrupted not entirely sure that these people could be trusted with Clark's secret.  
  
Willow and Xander exchanged a sceptical glance but chose to remain silent.  
  
"Look" Lex said breaking the awkward silence "I'm going back to Smallville, consequences be damned"  
  
"And I'm going with you" Clark announced looking at Dawn for her decision.  
  
"Me too" she said quietly.  
  
"Lex I must ask you to reconsider, you said yourself you think it's a trap, wouldn't it be best to wait until we know more about what your father plans to do with the Lepo Activeiuevo?" Giles asked.  
  
Lex sighed heavily "There isn't enough time, you stay here and research - call me when you find something but I have to help Buffy"  
  
"Then we're coming with you" Xander said standing up with Willow.  
  
"No" Lex said "Stay here, Giles is gonna need some help. The more people that research the quicker we can find out what the hell that device does"  
  
"Then why don't you stay?" Willow challenged Lex.  
  
"Because its me my father wants and I'm the one who knows how to handle him"  
  
"Yes but remember he did best you last night" Giles interjected from the sofa he was sharing with Clark and Dawn.  
  
"That was only because he was so strong, I wasn't expecting that, this time I am" Lex insisted.  
  
"Yes it is most intriguing how he has managed to attain such strength" Giles said thoughtfully "Still I don't think it's a good idea for you to go"  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't have a choice" Lex replied gravely.  
  
Giles sighed in resignation "Fine but be careful" he scolded "Willow, Xander or myself will ring you if we have any new information"  
  
Willow and Xander looked set to protest that they weren't going but Giles silenced them with a look.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
An hour later Lex's Ferrari was speeding towards Smallville, the trees and landscapes just a blurry picture of green whirring past the window.  
  
"So do you know where your father is gonna be?" Clark asked whilst holding onto the armrest for dear life.  
  
"The mansion" Lex replied shortly.  
  
"But that's where you live" Clark said incredulously "Isn't it kinda... obvious"  
  
"Precisely" Lex replied.  
  
"Urgh" Dawn said after a while.  
  
"What?" Clark asked concerned.  
  
"Lex your dad's mind is so twisted it actually makes me feel sick thinking about it" Dawn answered with a disgusted look. Lex just glanced at her through the rear view mirror and smirked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy watched Drusilla for a long time, she sat there and marvelled at the other woman's madness and after a while she finally decided that it would be okay to carry out her plan.  
  
Faking sleep, Buffy let herself sprawl out along the length of the van and carefully shifted forwards a little so that her hands were directly adjacent to the piece of jagged metal, then ever so slowly she began to rub the ropes against it hoping Drusilla wouldn't notice.  
  
Realizing it was going to be slow work, Buffy began to let her mind wonder; she thought of Lex and hoped he was okay and had the sense to realize his father had set a trap for him... what she wouldn't give to look into his eyes and feel that safety he always conveyed or to be protected from all the outside troubles in his secure embrace.  
  
Sighing softly Buffy wished she had been nicer to Dawn the other morning, Clark wasn't so bad he seemed to love her sister so who was she to stop them from sharing the same sleeping area - as long as that's all they were doing of course.  
  
Suddenly she heard the front of the van door open and shut and realized that after hours of sitting stationary Lionel was actually on the move, which meant she would be too. 'Damn it' she thought there was only a little bit left on the rope now, 'Come on, come on just a little more' Buffy silently pleaded.  
  
However before she could finish the back doors were opened and Buffy felt a strong pair of hands pull her upwards, opening her eyes she was relieved to see that it wasn't Lionel. Then again a snarling vampire wasn't exactly her favourite wake up call.  
  
As she was pulled roughly from the van she noticed the familiar flowerbeds and then with a sinking feeling of comprehension Buffy looked up to see Lex's mansion towering high in the night sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Apart from their brief exchange earlier in the car journey no one had said anything else until Lex sped past the 'Welcome to Smallville' sign.  
  
"So what's your plan of action?" Dawn asked through a slight yawn.  
  
"I was thinking we'd walk in there and kick the crap out of them, get Buffy and go home happy" Lex said.  
  
"Seriously? That's your plan? It kinda sucks" Clark said stating the obvious.  
  
Lex sighed, "No the plan is I go in there and offer myself in exchange for Buffy and then we improvise"  
  
"But Lex-" Dawn and Clark exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
"*And then we improvise*" Lex stressed the last part again making it clear he wanted to discuss the situation no further.  
  
Both Dawn and Clark shrugged helplessly and hoped Lex knew hat he was doing.  
  
Eventually they pulled up outside the mansion, noticing a white van already parked Lex said; "They must already be inside" then began to make his way over to the entrance with Dawn and Clark right behind him.  
  
However just as Lex was about of enter his cell phone let off a shrill ring, cursing under his breath Lex answered the call. "Hello" he said quietly hoping that no nearby vampires had heard his phone.  
  
"Lex, its Giles. I have some news concerning the Lepo Activeiuevo"  
  
"Go on" Lex said slightly impatient.  
  
"I'm afraid its quite distressing, it seems the Activeiuevo has the power to break the fabric of reality"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Potentially it could destroy the universe if given the correct amount of power, its imperative that Lionel doesn't use it otherwise everyone will perish"  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hope this was okay but please let me know by R&Ring! 


	6. Chapter Five

Firstly thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Secondly I did replace chapter four but only because some bits didn't seem to flow very well, it's nothing major so you don't need to read it again unless you *really* want to. And thirdly I apologise for the long wait for this chapter but I honestly have been extremely busy. Sorry.  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
"Yes, according to ancient texts the Activeiuevo acts as a portal between alternate dimensions but if it's overloaded then it could cause the fragile fabrics defining our different realities to merge ultimately leading to a disproportionate catastrophe" Giles explained.  
  
"Great, thanks for that Giles, I'll talk to you later" With that Lex cut the line and breathed in deeply.  
  
"What is it?" Clark asked from behind Lex.  
  
"To cut a long story short the device dear old dad acquired has the power to break down the fabrics separating one reality from the next. In other words: it could destroy the world"  
  
"Oh nothing too major then" Dawn said sarcastically earning an odd glance from Clark who still hadn't quite got used to the Summer's sense of humour.  
  
Lex motioned for them to follow him and slowly they made their way into the mansion sticking to the shadows of the old house where they could.  
  
"Where do you think your dad's gonna be?" Dawn whispered.  
  
"Probably the conference hall, it's the biggest room in the mansion"  
  
However just as the three of them rounded the next corner in Lex's labyrinth of corridors and rooms they came face to face with a group of snarling vampires.  
  
"So" Lex said calmly "Who remembered the stakes?"  
  
"Ummm..." Was the only answer he received before the vampires attacked, ducking he narrowly avoided the punch thrown by the largest and nearest vampire.  
  
As he pulled himself up again, Lex was forced to block a series of hits by the vampire, finally he saw an opening and landed a punch of his own right between the vampires eyes and while his opponent was somewhat incapacitated Lex spun round and kicked him in the stomach effectively causing the vampire to fall to the floor.  
  
Catching his breath, Lex turned round to see Clark lying on the floor groaning in pain whilst Dawn single-handedly tried to fight of three vampires, frantically searching for a weapon of some sort to help Dawn, Lex spotted one of his antique swords mounted on the wall and quickly grabbed it before running over to Dawn and smashing one of the vampires over the head using the butt of end of his sword whilst throwing another to the floor.  
  
However the last one was aware of Lex's presence and elbowed him in the stomach causing Lex to double over and catch his breath, fortunately the vampires distraction was all Dawn needed to stake him with a pencil she had had pulled from her pocket.  
  
"Never go anywhere without it" she said with a smile.  
  
Hastily unsheathing his sword Lex turned with Dawn to face the three remaining vampires one of whom was just regaining consciousness from where Lex had clubbed him over the head. It was then that Lex noticed the glowing green necklaces each vampire was wearing and with a sinking feeling he realized Clark was going to be of little help.  
  
"Lex!" Dawn hissed as the vampires approached menacingly "Try to drive them back - if we get them far away enough, Clark can use his heat vision to kill them"  
  
Lex smirked, apparently Clark wasn't useless after all. Heeding Dawn's advice Lex began to drive them back slashing his sword violently whilst Dawn threateningly acted out poking them with her pencil. Lex would have laughed at the comical scene they undoubtedly made if the situation hadn't been so serious.  
  
Unfortunately one vampire became tired of waiting around and pounced on Dawn effectively knocking her to the floor and causing the pencil to spin out of her reach, just as Lex was about to reach down and decapitate the said vampire, his two companions roughly grabbed Lex and swung him into the wall forcing him to abandon the sword in the process.  
  
"Clark!" Lex called as one of the vampires threw a punch at his kidney "Now would be good!"  
  
However nothing happened and just as Lex thought Clark was out for the count, he saw him leaning against the wall at the end of the hall, 'Thank God..' He thought as he witnessed the two vampires in front of him burst into flames along with the one who had Dawn pinned to the floor.  
  
Breathing heavily, Lex made his way over to Dawn and Clark who upon regaining his strength had super-sped down the hall to help Dawn to her feet and was currently holding onto her like he would never let go.  
  
Lex smiled wearily "Well" he said "That was... liberating"  
  
"Maybe" Clark said "But what are we going to do if all of the vampires have got those necklaces?"  
  
"You'll just have to stay on the sidelines Clark and use your heat vision to help us," Lex said whilst working a crick out of his neck and surveying the destruction around him "Lana obviously set a fashion statement for the undead" he noted with a small smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy ground her teeth as she was dragged through yet another corridor until they finally reached a set of double doors which Lionel threw open impressively to reveal a large hall panelled with oak which looked like it was polished at least three times a day. At the top of the hall was an equally well-polished stage with a lone table sitting in the middle.  
  
"A bit sparse, don't you think?" Buffy quipped earning an amused glare from Lionel.  
  
"Not for long Miss Summers... not for long" he replied.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes at his cryptic answer and once again allowed herself to be pulled along by her overzealous vampire captor. Upon reaching the stage Buffy began to work at her loosened ropes, gently tugging and pulling hoping that they would fall away and enable her to get free.  
  
However she wasn't working quickly enough it seemed because as soon as she stood opposite the table, Lionel unveiled the box Buffy remembered him taking from Sunnydale the previous night.  
  
"You're about to make history Miss Summers" Lionel said turning round to smile at her. With that he opened the small square shaped box and pulled out what looked like a small rotating mirror, however where there ought to be glass in the middle, there was nothing. 'The Lepo Activeiuevo' Buffy realized as she watched the chrome device be removed from its casing.  
  
"Do you know what this does?" Lionel asked her still smiling, at Buffy's mute answer Lionel explained; "When I chant the ritual and pour some of my blood on here" he gestured to the empty hole in the Activeiuevo "The walls in-between realties will be broken down"  
  
Buffy grimaced, that didn't sound good. "I thought you wanted Lex?" she said at last.  
  
"All in good time dear, besides my son is already here I believe. You see what I said about him earlier - it's uncanny; it really is, so much so that it put my plans ahead of schedule. You see had you not come bursting into the caves last night, Lord only knows how long I would have had to wait until I could get hold of you"  
  
Buffy swallowed hard "You make me sick" she hissed at him.  
  
Lionel laughed coldly and turned back to his ritual "Come, unbind the unnatural, seek a new home for the unworthy and unleash your power!" he called into the nearly deserted hall. Suddenly the room came alive and it felt as though a storm had entered the hall as the wind howled and unseen lightening lit up the room, sparks began to fly from the lights above them and all the while Lionel kept his hideous smile in place.  
  
Just as Lionel reached for the dagger handed to him by Drusilla, Buffy noticed a faint blur travelling through the room and an instant later Lionel dropped the dagger with a curse and Buffy noticed it glowing red hot on the floor. 'Clark...' she thought and smiled.  
  
"Where are they?" Lionel shouted above the wind that was whipping through his hair "Find them!"  
  
As the vampires dashed to the exit Buffy took her chance and gave an almighty pull on the ropes, effectively snapping them. Lionel who noticed Buffy's escape was the first to approach her, however Buffy flipped over him then swivelled on her right heel and landed a spin kick with her left in the small of Lionel's back, causing him to fall to the floor in confusion.  
  
Quickly glancing around Buffy spotted a vampire running to the exit and hastily jumped off of the stage and crashed into him knocking him to the floor, however he was rather resilient to Buffy's attack and quickly regained his footing. Drawing herself up into fighting stance Buffy waited for his counter attack which came in the form of a round house kick.  
  
Ducking the offending blow, Buffy grabbed his leg as it came back down to the ground and managed to pull the vampire's footing away from him causing him to land flat on his back, unfortunately at that exact moment a gust of wind blew right at Buffy making her hair block her view and allowing the vampire to pull Buffy down with him.  
  
Pushing her hair out of the way Buffy was just in time to see the vampire pin her arms to the side as he loomed over her. 'Not good...' Buffy realized. However before she could formulate a way to protect herself the vampire looked at her strangely and turned to dust and in his place she saw the face she had missed most since her separation the previous night.  
  
"Lex..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It didn't take long for Lex, Clark and Dawn to reach the conference hall after fending off the vampires in the corridor, however as they neared the entrance they noticed flashes of light being emitted from the room and they could hear the wind screaming just like it had on the night of the tornadoes back when Clark was in his junior year.  
  
After recovering from this minor shock Lex noticed two vampires standing guard at the entryway, fortunately they had yet to spot the three companions so Lex quickly gestured to Clark who nodded grimly and set the unsuspecting two alight.  
  
Hurrying over to the vampire's posts at the door, the group saw Lionel take hold of a dagger. Clark didn't wait to see what he was going to do with it and quickly used his heat vision to force Lionel to drop the weapon then watched as an infuriated Lionel gestured wildly for the vampires to attack them.  
  
Clark smiled as his victims all came running his way, then with pin point precision he fried them all before they could get in any distance to harm him or the others, however during all the commotion he didn't notice Buffy free herself and charge at an approaching vampire until he was sure it was too late.  
  
"Lex!" he shouted above the noise as he witnessed Buffy be pulled down to the ground by the vampire. However his warning call was needless because Lex was already halfway across the hall armed with Dawn's pencil, which he had borrowed in exchange for the sword, or so Clark deduced seeing as Dawn was standing by his side with the said sword.  
  
Unfortunately what Clark witnessed next he would be likely to never forget.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As soon as Lex had staked the vampire he reached down and pulled Buffy up to him "I thought I'd lost you" he whispered into her hair as he tightened his grip around her.  
  
Buffy gladly accepted the embrace, which she had desired for the last 24 hours, however after a few seconds oxygen became an issue "Uh, Lex? Oxygen would be nice about now"  
  
Smiling as he pulled away from her Lex lifted her head to look her in the eye "I-" was all he could get out before he was spun around by Clark who had risked his life by coming in the hall.  
  
"Lex! Look!" He shouted pointing at the stage where Lionel Luthor was cutting his hand and allowing his blood to drip onto the empty space on the Lepo Activeiuevo.  
  
"Damn it!" Lex cursed and ran for the stage with Dawn, Clark and Buffy right behind him.  
  
Just as he reached his father's side a drop of blood fell on the Activeiuevo and Lex along with his father watched awestruck as a bright blue blot of lightening struck the wall, however instead of impacting like a normal bolt would, this one split and went off in a dozen different directions, causing a strange jelly-like substance to fill the gap between the lightening bolts which were spread across the wall.  
  
Lionel Luthor had opened a portal.  
  
Shielding his eyes for a moment, Lex lunged at his temporarily blinded father landing a punch on the side of his face causing Lionel to step backwards a little.  
  
Once he had regained his balance, Lionel smiled "You're just in time for the big show son" he called and then charged at Lex knocking him to the ground.  
  
Lionel was the first to pull himself up and shortly afterwards Lex did also with Clark's help.  
  
"Lex, don't do this!" Clark had called. But before Lex could respond they were both hauled up by their shirt collars by Lionel Luthor.  
  
"I've had just about enough of you two ruining my plans" he hissed whilst watching Clark groan in pain due to the presence of his now obvious kryptonite necklace, then with that he threw them forcefully backwards and into the portal.  
  
At first Lex wasn't sure what had happened and then it suddenly felt as though he was being pulled in all different directions. He tried to see Clark but his vision was obscured by the brightness of the portal him seemed to be trapped in. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly Lex hoped he would come out of this experience intact.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy and Dawn watched horror struck as the men they loved were thrown into the surging portal in front of them. Dawn was the first to react as she took an unsteady step towards the portal fully intending to follow Clark.  
  
"Wait!" Buffy said.  
  
"No" Dawn said shaking off her grip "I have to help him!"  
  
"That's not what I meant" Buffy said and pulled Dawn's hand into her own "Together" she uttered so Dawn could barely hear.  
  
Nodding mutely both Summer's women ran for the portal and prayed they would end up in the same place as Lex and Clark.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lionel gave the two girls a clear pathway to the portal and watched as they slowly disappeared into the amazing brightness. 'Love is so predictable' he mused silently as he reached down to the Activeiuevo and spun the rotating field once, effectively shutting the portal down and ceasing the wind and lightening.  
  
"Drusilla!" he called and watched as she carefully picked her way through the chaos from the corner of the stage "Why didn't you help me?"  
  
Drusilla just stroked the top of Miss Edith's head and said in a low voice "You did not require it and Miss Edith was frightened by all the loud noises"  
  
Lionel sighed and then began to chuckle "Ah well" he said; "It doesn't matter now. What matters is that there is finally no one to stop us taking this world by force"  
  
Drusilla smiled but inside she knew Lionel was far from right, many times had she seen this glee due to an apparently defeated nemesis - Angelus had had it, Spike had had it, hell even she had had it. But every time one of those blasted 'good guys', as they called themselves, saved the day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buffy was aware of her hand still gripping Dawn's as she landed with a thud on to a hard floor, her whole body felt like she had been running for a week and she was sure the portal hadn't done wonders for her hair.  
  
Slowly opening her eyes she saw Dawn lying next to her slowly opening her eyes and a little way away from her was... "Lex" Buffy muttered and carefully pulled herself up and made her way over to him.  
  
His eyes were closed, "Lex!" Buffy whispered and shook him gently causing him to stir. "Where are we?" he asked groggily.  
  
"I don't know" Buffy said without even looking around.  
  
Lex gingerly pulled himself up onto his elbows wincing slightly; apparently Buffy wasn't the only one feeling like hell. "Why did you follow me?" he asked.  
  
"Because you followed me," Buffy answered simply earning a small smile from Lex.  
  
"I missed you" Lex said his eyes looking downcast.  
  
Gripping his hand Buffy said; "You have know idea how true that sentence rings - it's the same one I kept thinking before you came after me"  
  
Gently turning her face towards him, Lex leant forward and captured her in a passionate embrace that left him breathless long after they parted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Clark frowned as he felt a pair of hands gently shaking him into wakefulness, opening his eyes he noticed that he appeared to be lying on some sort of hard wood floor, struggling to remember why he was there Clark noticed Dawn's face staring at him intently and with a groan he recalled the past events.  
  
"How are you?" Dawn asked concern filling her voice.  
  
"Fine" Clark answered automatically as he pulled himself up into a sitting position although thinking about it he found he had a splitting headache. "Why are you here?" he asked suddenly but seeing Dawn's slightly hurt look he quickly added; "I mean, I thought you'd stay at the mansion..." he trailed off looking sheepish.  
  
Dawn smiled, Clark was unbelievably cute when he was trying to apologise. Bending down she gave him a light kiss on the lips "I'm fine" she said whilst pulling away from him a little "Besides, look around, we *are* at the mansion"  
  
"What?" Clark exclaimed and quickly took in his surroundings, noticing that they were indeed in the same conference hall albeit a tidier and less apocalypse version, but the same conference hall nonetheless. Spinning round he spotted Buffy and Lex hugging one another, it seemed they had yet to realise their surroundings.  
  
Grabbing Dawn's hand for moral support, Clark pointedly cleared his throat gaining the attention of his two companions, smiling when they saw him both Buffy and Lex climbed on to their feet and began to make their way across the stage.  
  
Likewise Clark pulled himself up and quickly brushed his jeans off before helping Dawn to her feet to. When Lex and Buffy reached them, Lex pulled Clark into an unexpected hug which Clark gladly accepted, when they broke apart he noticed Buffy and Dawn doing the same.  
  
"Uh... Have you guys noticed where we are?" He asked.  
  
Lex's brow furrowed as he looked at the all too familiar hall, he noticed the same amazement mirrored on Buffy's face as well.  
  
"Where the hell are we exactly? And why hasn't the world ended?" Lex asked confusion evident in his demanding voice.  
  
No one answered for a while, until suddenly Buffy cursed in frustration, loud enough for everyone to hear, "What?" Clark asked.  
  
"I should have figured it out a long time ago" Buffy reprimanded herself "Lionel was talking about the blood opening the portal, so my bet is he only shed enough to open one portal which is just enough-"  
  
"To get rid of us" Dawn finished for her "Great," she added "So while we're stuck here in some distant Smallville Lionel is out taking over the world in our dimension? That sucks"  
  
The group stood in a resigned silence for a moment until they all heard the distinct sound of footsteps heading towards the conference hall.  
  
"Hide!" Buffy hissed, but looking around they found nowhere big enough to fit inside or hide behind and the footsteps were getting louder and louder.  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Believe it or not, I don't actually hate Lionel despite how evil I seem to have made him in this fic; he's quite amusing really. Anyway please R&R! 


	7. Chapter Six

Hey! Sorry for the delay but I had exams then there was Christmas and then I got lazy - but I really am sorry about that! I'll try not to let it happen again!  
  
Catlimere - Thanks! Your reviews do wonders for my self-esteem! Lol! Anyway I figured it's about time a villain wised up and used kryptonite against Clark, plus it was interesting to see how the others managed to cope without him.  
  
Lastscorpion - Thanks for your review and dedicated reading of this, I seem to have lost everyone else along the way!  
  
Chazza - Thanks! Glad you like it!  
  
Christina - Glad you enjoyed 'When Worlds Collide' sorry about the wait on this one though.  
  
Just a few tips when you're reading as this chapter may get confusing.  
  
AU Dimension - signifies where Buffy, Lex and Dawn are currently trapped in.  
  
Home Dimension - signifies the dimension the group originated from and where Lionel is currently running amuck.  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Six  
  
AU Dimension.  
  
"Hide!" Buffy hissed, but looking around they found nowhere big enough to fit inside or hide behind and the footsteps were getting louder and louder.  
  
Lex quickly scanned the stage they were all standing on and sitting in the middle was exactly what he was looking for. "Clark!" he whispered hurriedly and motioned to the trapdoor located in the middle of the stage.  
  
Nodding in response, Clark quickly picked up his friends and super-sped over to their escape. He hastily flung the small door open and allowed his companions to jump in before doing so himself and shutting the door.  
  
He dropped a fair way down but thankfully there was a mattress placed at the bottom to break his fall, squinting in the darkness Clark could make out his friends dusting themselves off in the relatively small room that seemed to be lit with a single 40 watt lightbulb.  
  
Sighing he stood up and still feeling a tad nauseous from the portal and dusted off his jeans 'Whoever thought of a Luthor mansion being dusty?' Clark mused silently.  
  
Scanning his surroundings Clark noticed that the walls seemed to be enforced with what looked like thick concrete with only a small door located on the far side, using his x-ray vision to check the coast was clear he pointed out his discovery to the others.  
  
Lex and Buffy both nodded in response.  
  
"Why are we hiding?" Clark heard Dawn whisper into the near darkness, effectively breaking the silence.  
  
"Because" Buffy began slightly impatiently "Imagine that's another Lex or Lionel up there, how do you think they would react at seeing another version of themselves?"  
  
"Oh" Dawn said and Clark could see her analysing the said situation in her head.  
  
"Well one thing's definitely changed - my trapdoor never led to such an expanse of dust" Lex stated whilst reverently trying to ply any excess dirt from himself earning a bemused smile from his companions.  
  
The group stood in silence for a moment fidgeting until Clark spoke up "So... if we can't be seen, where the hell do we go?"  
  
"I dunno" Buffy said with a shrug.  
  
Lex frowned for a second before rummaging in his coat pocket and successfully retrieving a set of keys "Well we have transportation but I've got this niggling feeling that leaving Smallville isn't the right idea at the moment"  
  
"But how can we stay?" Clark asked clearly confused.  
  
"As long as we don't see our other selves we should be fine, besides no one in Smallville really knows Buffy and Dawn, at least not in our dimension"  
  
"Sounds risky to me" Buffy interjected.  
  
Running an impatient hand over his head Lex said "We don't have time to discuss this here - lets find a place to stay first"  
  
Sighing in resignation the group made their way out of the small underground room and found themselves in a well decorated corridor which was noticeably the same as the ones found in Lex's mansion back in *their* Smallville.  
  
All the way to the garage Lex had held onto Buffy's hand tightly like he was almost afraid to let her go, Buffy smiled inwardly at this - she was glad to be with him again. However when she thought about it they had only been apart for a day 'How am I gonna cope when he heads back to Smallville... provided we get back into our dimension?' she thought not wanting to face another day without him. Shaking her head Buffy quickly dispelled her thoughts deciding that they could jump that bridge when they got to it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU Dimension.  
  
After what had seemed like an eternity to find the car Lex had the keys to, the group set off to find a place to stay.  
  
"How about that hotel?" Dawn asked referring to the one she had stayed in with Buffy when they had first fought Lionel.  
  
"Too public" Lex stated not taking his eyes from the road or his free hand from Buffy's.  
  
"Okay, what about my hayloft?" Clark asked; "It's big enough, plus it has plenty of good hiding places"  
  
Suddenly Lex spun the car around causing it to let off a loud screech and its passengers to leapt about five feet in the air due to surprise.  
  
"Errr, Lex..." Clark began after getting his bearings "You're going the wrong way to my house"  
  
"That's because we're not headed to your house Clark, but you did give me an idea" Lex answered smoothly.  
  
"So where are we going?" Dawn cut in.  
  
"Not far from here there should be an abandoned hayloft, it was owned by a Vincent Dalling, however Luthorcorp overrun it just after the meteor shower - for what reason I don't know but it should be a safe enough haven until we find out exactly what kind of dimension we're stuck in"  
  
"And if it's a huge Luthorcorp plant in this dimension...?" Buffy trailed off in a questioning tone.  
  
"Then we're screwed"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Home dimension.  
  
Giles yawned as he poured over yet another of his books, glancing to his right he saw Xander dozing with his head supported by one hand, clearing his throat Giles effectively woke the younger man up.  
  
Xander rubbed his eyes "Sorry" he mumbled through a yawn of his own "I guess all this research has been getting to me... we've been looking over these damn books for over 24 hours now and we still have nothing! And to top it off we haven't even heard from Lex and the others..."  
  
Giles stood and stretched "I'm sure they'll contact us when they can, in the mean time I think a strong coffee is in order" with that he walked into the back room.  
  
Xander sighed and glanced over the page in front of him not even taking anything in, he was too worried, normally Buffy would have made contact by now and he couldn't help think something had gone wrong. Rubbing his sleep neglected eyes Xander became vaguely aware that Giles had turned on the TV.  
  
"Will!?" he called up to the second floor of the shop whilst working out various muscle knots in his back.  
  
Groaning as he stood up he realized she must have fallen asleep up there and slowly began to climb up after her, upon reaching the last stair he noticed her small frame spread out over a pile of books.  
  
Smiling softly to himself Xander gently shook her into wakefulness "C'mon Will, the G-man is making us some well deserved coffee"  
  
"Uhhh...." Came the muffled response as Willow squinted from the sudden assault the light had on her eyes, carefully she sat up and focussed on Xander "Have you heard from Buffy?" she asked.  
  
Xander grimaced "No... but Giles doesn't seem to think that's anything to worry about, at least not yet...."  
  
At that exact moment they both heard Giles' frantic voice call up to them "Willow, Xander! Come here, hurry!"  
  
The two friends looked at each other in confusion before bolting into the back room where they found Giles pointing to the small TV screen in horror.  
  
"What?" Willow asked before her eyes fell upon the newsflash "Oh God...."  
  
The newsreaders voice could be heard all over Sunnydale bearing the same grim news: *Lionel Luthor has made no more requests at present but it is to be believed that won't last long, in the mean time the military have no choice but to comply whilst the FBI try to work out the best way to approach the wanted business man*  
  
On the screen surveillance footage could be scene of Lionel storming the White House and flinging guards left, right and centre.  
  
Xander gulped "What's he done to the president?"  
  
"Nothing... yet, but he is demanding that the military convert over to his command" Giles answered, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"What!? There's no way we'd agree to that!" Willow exclaimed in anger.  
  
"I know" Giles sighed "But I fear he has threatened the government with far worse than the death of the president... don't forget he has vampires at his beck and call"  
  
"But I thought he wanted to tear down the fabrics of reality?!" Willow exclaimed.  
  
"It was a ruse" Giles muttered feeling foolish for not realising it before, then mentally added what everyone was thinking 'To get Lex and the others out of the way'  
  
There was a silence in the room until Xander spoke ever so quietly "Then Buffy's failed"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
As it turned out the barn/hayloft was still intact and apparently (just as Lex had said) it was abandoned yet it seemed like a good dumping ground for any unwanted hay and straw for the local farmers.  
  
"At least it'll be comfy" Buffy said optimistically as she and Lex headed to the upper part of the barn, leaving Clark and Dawn downstairs.  
  
"And its rain proof" She added turning round to face Lex, mildly surprised to see him standing directly behind her.  
  
Smiling grimly he removed his coat and sat back against the nearest pile of hay, pulling Buffy back with him and wrapping the coat over them both. For a while Buffy was content to just sit there in his arms, feeling his heart beat against her back and know that he was indeed alive and they had survived their latest ordeal.  
  
As Buffy continued to muse silently to herself Lex rested his head on her shoulder, inhaling deeply he realized that although he had only lost her for a few hours she really did mean everything to him.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you for good today" he whispered into the silence.  
  
Buffy gently shifted on his lap until she sat snuggled by his side, turning to look at him she smiled "But you didn't and that's what matters"  
  
"I know but in the time you were gone, I realized just how much you meant to me and how much I regretted never telling you..." he paused as if he wasn't sure how she would react.  
  
Gently he rested his forehead against hers "I love you" he said in just over a whisper.  
  
Buffy smiled, her eyes glistening with unshed tears "I love you too" and with that she covered the remained distance between them and Lex captured her mouth with his in a loving embrace.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU Dimension.  
  
"Clark I'm scared" Dawn admitted as she snuggled further down into his arms.  
  
"Don't be, I'm here"  
  
"I know but that's just it we don't know where 'here' is" Dawn exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh... its all going to turn out alright you'll see" Clark said placing a soft kiss on Dawn's forehead.  
  
"But what if it doesn't?" Dawn asked, as she turned round in his arms to face him.  
  
"Well" Clark began with a melodramatic sigh "Then I guess I'll have to claim that I'm this Clark Kent's long lost - abandoned - twin brother and hope that people pity me enough to give us both a home... but it could be a hard life"  
  
Dawn laughed, Clark always managed to cheer her up when she needed it.  
  
"That's better" Clark said pleased he made her smile.  
  
They stayed quiet for a moment with Dawn replaying what Clark had just said and suddenly she had an idea "Clark! I know how to get us home!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean all we have to do is get the Activeiuevo in this dimension... - "  
  
"Shouldn't we tell all this to Buffy and Lex..." Clark cut in as he began to stand.  
  
"Wait!" Dawn said pulling him back down "I'm not finished, I think we might need some help *and* information about what's going on in this dimension cause somehow I get the feeling that in order for us to look around this town we're gonna need someone to cover our backs"  
  
Clark's brow furrowed "Do you have anyone in mind?"  
  
Dawn swallowed heavily "Specifically? You"  
  
"Me!?" Clark exclaimed; "What makes you think that me from this dimension won't freak and try to kill us?"  
  
Dawn raised an eyebrow in exasperation "Clark its *you*. How do think you'll react... sure you'll be a little confused but I think you'll be a lot more accepting than say: Lex, who is likely to be the only other one of us in town"  
  
Exhaling slowly Clark nodded in agreement, "Tell you what, first thing in the morning we'll tell Buffy and Lex the plan and then go and see me" Clark said sleepily before adding; "That sounds so weird"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
"Woah, slow down" Buffy said the following morning when they were all assembled downstairs "The Activeiuevo is in Sunnydale remember"  
  
"Yeah I thought of that" Dawn said "But I figure we still need to find out if this Lionel might have acquired it like ours hence the need for this dimensions Clark"  
  
"To cover our backs?" Lex clarified "I'm not sure, it sounds risky, we have no idea how he'll react"  
  
"Do you have a better plan?" Dawn questioned.  
  
"Admittedly, no I don't"  
  
"Then I guess its our best choice - we have to get the portal to our dimension open soon" Dawn stated.  
  
"Maybe we should do some more research into the Activeiuevo so we know exactly how to use it" Buffy said.  
  
"Right but first Clark" Dawn said feeling slightly strange taking authority.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A mere half an hour later the group had arrived at the Kent farm 'Well at least it looks the same' Clark thought optimistically as the car pulled up outside his fortress of solitude.  
  
"Maybe you guys should wait here and let me talk to him first," Lex said as they climbed out of the car.  
  
"Why?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Because I'm likely to be the only one he recognises from the lot of us, plus we're friends"  
  
Reluctantly the others admitted it might be a good idea to have a familiar face break the news to AU Clark and so that's what led Lex up the barn stairs less than 5 minutes later.  
  
He tried to approach in his normal carefree way but although the surroundings appeared the same, it all felt different and strange as a result Lex felt tense and his footsteps proved that.  
  
Finally he reached the top and noticed the recognizable figure of Clark Kent sitting on the edge of the barn surveying the yard, taking a deep breath he pointedly cleared his throat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
Clark Kent was sitting on the his usual place of the barn contemplating whether his life could get any worse when he heard something he had believed never to hear again in his barn, Lex Luthor's voice.  
  
Swivelling around in disbelief and apprehension he eyed his intruder carefully "What do you want Luthor?" he asked as confidently as he could, expecting the typical cold laugh in response, however to his surprise the older man didn't laugh but instead looked mildly confused.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
Lex was somewhat taken back by the coldness emanating from the AU Clark's voice, frowning slightly he recalled his wits. "I've come here to ask for your help-" however before he could finish he was cut off by a cold and forced laugh from the younger man. 'What the hell had happened in this dimension?' Lex wondered.  
  
"That's rich coming from you after everything you've done" AU Clark said bitterly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about-" but once again Lex was cut off before he could explain the situation.  
  
"You know damn well what you've done, and that bullshit; 'I don't know what you're talking about', might work on the police but you and I both know what you're capable of" AU Clark ground out angrily as he marched over to Lex.  
  
"I didn't come here to fight with you Clark" Lex said shocked by the anger and bitterness flowing off of the face of someone he considered a close friend. 'It's not my Clark though' he had to remind himself.  
  
"Then take what the hell you want and get out," snapped Clark.  
  
"I want you to listen to me" Lex demanded still a bit concerned by whatever had occurred between this dimensions Clark and himself. The younger man remained impassive and Lex considered that was good enough and so took a deep breath and continued; "I don't know what's happened here" he gestured between the two of them and ignoring the snicker from Clark "But I'm not who you think I am, infact I'm not even from around here. I come from a different Smallville, one where you and I are friends"  
  
The other Clark looked at him suspiciously and if Lex was not mistaken he almost carried an expression of hope in his eyes but it quickly vanished and Clark once again took the offensive.  
  
"That's a great story, Luthor, how long did it take for you to think of it? This is just another sick game of yours isn't it? Do you actually care about anyone else in this world!?" AU Clark's voice rose with every question until he was shouting into Lex's face.  
  
Priding himself at not flinching when he knew full well what the man in front of him could do, Lex kept his face blank and only breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his friends calling his name and running up the stairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
Clark Kent couldn't believe Lex Luthor's latest plan, he really was unbelievable and after everything he'd done to him did he really expect Clark to just welcome him back with open arms!  
  
Although having said this there was something in his former best friends eyes that seemed honest and true as he relayed his situation that made Clark think twice before throwing him out of the barn window.  
  
However nothing quite prepared him for the shock of seeing himself run up the stairs, for a moment he locked eyes with the other version of himself and he realized that the Lex in front of him was indeed telling the truth and it appeared that this other Clark was fully trusting of Lex as he broke eye contact and asked if his friend was okay.  
  
It was all too much at that point and Clark had to sit down on the sofa especially when Dawn and Buffy Summer's walked up his staircase as well.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
Lex eyed the AU Clark carefully as the adolescent sat down and felt a pang of guilt for dragging him into this mess, the guy looked as if he was about to collapse.  
  
"You okay?" he asked lightly.  
  
"I've been better" he gulped staring directly at Buffy and Dawn.  
  
Lex followed his gaze "What is it?" he asked.  
  
Taking a deep breath and composing himself AU Clark looked at Lex and the other version of himself "Nothing, its just a bit of a shock, y'know?"  
  
"I know" the other Clark replied sending his counterpart a warm smile.  
  
The silence that followed seemed deafening to Lex and at that point it occurred to him how much the other Clark seemed to have hated him.  
  
"What happened between us here?" Lex asked quietly gesturing to himself and the AU Clark.  
  
The shaken youth looked hesitant but at last he spoke "You killed my dad"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC....  
  
Okay since ff.net has put new features on author alerts I know who is watching this fic, so please can you review as I know many of you don't and I'd just like to know what you think so far. C'mon just press the little button on the left-hand side! Please! 


	8. Chapter Seven

Hey! I'm back; it's part of my new self - to update more frequently! Which is good for you guys, however my social life could take an interesting turn, lol!  
  
sparky24 - Thanks for the review! Glad you're enjoying the fic and the Buffy/Lex relationship.  
  
Catlimere - Thanks so much for your review! I figured it's about time Dawn had some more input to the direction the group were taking and as for Lex? Yeah... he's gonna be a bit messed up in this chapter, poor guy I seem to have it in for him, lol!  
  
TallieCat - Thanks for your review! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
LastScorpion - Thanks for your review! I agree, you do get the impression that there is more to that mansion than meets the eye so I tried to explore that a little and in this chapter there will be more AU Clark and Lex interaction, its fun to do a different take on those two.  
  
Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
The shaken youth looked hesitant but at last he spoke "You killed my dad"  
  
Lex felt as though someone had delivered a physical blow to his stomach "I what?" he asked shocked.  
  
The AU Clark grimaced he wished he didn't have to tell this 'different' Lex about what had happened but at the same time he almost felt pleased he put such shock into the face of the man he had hated for so long, except he had to remember that it wasn't 'his' Lex he was hurting.  
  
Lex's breathing was slightly uneven as he tried to process the information 'It had to have been an accident' he thought reassuring himself.  
  
"What happened?" He heard his Clark ask and realized that the topic was probably of interest to him as well.  
  
The other Clark looked reluctant to share as his eyes flitted around the room, lingering somewhat longer on Buffy and Dawn, not that anyone else noticed, they were all to intent on what he was about to tell them.  
  
Taking a steadying breath he began "Lex arrived in Smallville a few years ago, we became good friends after I saved his life" Clark at this point paused and looked disgusted with himself before continuing; "Everything was fine and we had that whole 'friends for life' thing going on, but my dad... he didn't really like Lex, heck hardly anyone did except me" he sighed and blinked his eyes rapidly and paused for a longer amount of time before looking once again at Buffy and Dawn and seeming to decide something. "Anyway Lex found out something about me one night-"  
  
"Your abilities?" Lex questioned his face a blank mask.  
  
"Erm... yeah" AU Clark said a bit bewildered that he knew. "Anyway he stormed off, angry that I had broken his trust - I tried to explain to him but he just wouldn't listen and 'understood perfectly well'. I didn't see him for a few days after that and when I did he'd changed; he seemed cold and almost ruthless but we were forced to work together to stop his father taking over Smallville, I thought he'd forgive me. I was wrong."  
  
Clark was silent again "Then what happened?" Buffy gently prodded after a while.  
  
"When we tried to stop Lionel someone Lex cared for died, I should have stopped it, I could have but... I didn't. Lex knew I could have prevented her death and after we defeated Lionel, he lunged at me, cursing me to hell and vowing to kill me. I thought he was just shaken up and would get over it, I told mom; she told me to let him cool off for a while. I left it a week and then I had to see him - if I had thought he looked cold before nothing prepared me for what I saw when I looked into his eyes... there was nothing except fire, hatred... for me. When he came closer I noticed he had a new piece of jewellery, a kryptonite ring, he could have killed me then but he didn't, instead he promised me a world of torment and pain before he gave me the luxury of death. All I can say is he's kept to his word"  
  
There was utter silence in the barn as everyone tried to take in the information finally Dawn took a shuddering breath and gently asked; "What about your father?"  
  
AU Clark looked at her and it nearly broke her heart to see him look so sad and lost, it was an expression she prayed never to see on 'her' Clark.  
  
When AU Clark spoke again his voice had begun to waver, "It happened not long after went to see Lex... dad's truck had been found run off the road but there was no driver, I knew it was Lex, I just knew it so I ran to the mansion, no one was there only a note, a note for me telling me in a round about way I needed to get home, fast." Clark stopped and took a steadying breath before continuing; "When I got back to the farm I found my dad... at least what was left of him... Mom's never been the same since"  
  
Lex felt physically sick, it was hard for him to comprehend he was capable of such evilness, swallowing several times he finally found his voice "I'm sorry" was all he could manage before the need to be out of the barn took over him and he walked down the stairs clinging to the railing for support.  
  
Clark looked helplessly after his friend and watched as Buffy went to go after him however judgement told him it should be him that went to Lex and carefully he pulled Buffy to one side and said; "Let me" when she looked fit to protest he added a desperate; "Please" reluctantly she let him go and as Clark descended the stairs he saw Dawn move to comfort his alter ego.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
It didn't take Clark long to find Lex, it seemed his friend had only made it just outside the barn and was leaning on the structure heavily for support. Wordlessly Clark put a hand on his friend's shoulder to comfort him but Lex shrugged it off and took a step away from Clark.  
  
Inhaling deeply Clark voiced an assurance he knew Lex probably needed "I don't hate you, you're still my friend no matter what you've done in this dimension"  
  
Lex chuckled insanely "How can you possibly still want to be my friend?"  
  
"You didn't kill my father, Lex" Clark said firmly.  
  
"Good as"  
  
"No. No way. You're nothing like what the other me said you are"  
  
"Maybe, but I still have that evil inside me, I'm still capable of doing just that!" Lex exclaimed using his elbows to push away from the barn in frustration.  
  
Clark frowned, he didn't really want to argue with Lex; "But you haven't!" he stressed.  
  
"How do you know I won't? What if something were to happen to Buffy? Can you guarantee that I won't try to make everyone's life hell? Can you Clark?"  
  
Lex was shouting now and Clark felt the need to shout as well in the hope of getting some sense into his friend's head. "Yes! Because first of all; I wouldn't let anything happen to her because I care for her too and secondly because I *know* you and I know that despite what you've done here" he gestured to the surroundings "there's no way you'd be so cruel to me or anyone else!"  
  
Lex sighed heavily and once again leant against the barn for support; "How can you be so sure?" he whispered.  
  
"Because you're my friend and I know you have the resistance against that kind of evil" Clark said leaning back with him.  
  
"You have too much faith in me" Lex stated.  
  
"No such thing" Clark said as he slung an arm around Lex's shoulders in an attempt to lighten his friend's mood. However deep down Clark held some doubt in his proclamations, he knew full well what Lex could do given the circumstances and he also knew of the darkness inside his friend's heart. He could only hope that such darkness never surfaced.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
Meanwhile Dawn went over to the other Clark who was looking out of his window again with his back turned "I'm sorry you had to tell us that" she said quietly.  
  
He glanced over at her briefly before saying; "Its okay it felt kinda nice to get it off my chest, it's been so long since I've had the chance to talk to someone about it all"  
  
Dawn rubbed his back sympathetically and cast a worried look over to Buffy who was still hovering by the stairs.  
  
"Is there anything I can do?" Dawn asked for a lack of anything else to say.  
  
"Not unless you can change the past" Clark replied wistfully.  
  
Dawn sighed and decided to take a seat on the couch in the corner of the loft, after a while Clark broke the silence; "So how come you're here?" he asked turning round to look at both Dawn and Buffy.  
  
Before Dawn could tell the whole sordid tale Buffy spoke; "I think its better to wait for the other two to return"  
  
Clark pursed his lips and nodded his head in understanding "Fair enough" he replied evenly.  
  
The next five minutes passed in an uncomfortable silence between the three until the other Clark and Lex arrived effectively breaking the tension.  
  
Buffy immediately approached Lex, "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Lex lied.  
  
Buffy didn't look convinced but pulled him into a comforting hug and decided to wait until later to talk to him properly.  
  
Lex welcomed the hug with an unknown gratitude and closed his eyes to revel in her warmth and understanding.  
  
Eventually the two broke apart and AU Clark raised his eyebrows at Buffy as an indicator for her to tell him the story of why they were there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
After the group had told their story to AU Clark, completely unaware of his winces throughout the entire tale from the moment Buffy and Dawn arrived in Smallville to the time they all came to be in AU Smallville, he pondered their predicament, the story of Lionel and the vampires was practically the same in both dimensions but it seemed things had turned out better for them.  
  
"So" he said "Where do I fit in?"  
  
"Like we said, Dawn hoped you could help us navigate through town unnoticed while we try and piece together a way of returning home" Lex answered not meeting the younger man's eyes.  
  
"Uh-huh" the other Clark responded; "Well I guess I'd be glad to help you all"  
  
"Are you sure its not gonna be too much trouble?" Clark asked uncertainly.  
  
"Sure, just learn to be careful round here, its clearly not like your Smallville at least not when Lex comes back from his Metropolis visits" the teen replied before adding thoughtfully; "Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"We're currently camped out in an old barn," Buffy said slightly glumly.  
  
"Oh, well you're welcome to stay here. No one comes up here anymore least of all mom so its safe and I can probably make it warmer" AU Clark offered.  
  
"You sure that'd be okay?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't see why not"  
  
"Well if that's the case I think it might be easier if I used a different name so we don't get confused" Clark said hoping for suggestions.  
  
"Don't bother" AU Clark said "Just call me CK that's what most people round here call me now anyway"  
  
"How come?" Clark asked.  
  
CK smiled, the first true smile the group had seen on him and said one word "Pete".  
  
Clark joined the smile and realized he should have known his friend would have thought of something like that.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Home dimension.  
  
Lana Lang sighed as she wiped down yet another coffee table whilst she surreptitiously cast another glance over to the table in the furthermost corner only to see it still occupied by the same dark haired woman. 'Odd' Lana thought furrowing her brow, the woman had been there for the last few hours now. Still it was closing time in a couple of minutes.  
  
It was on days like this that Lana wished she was still friends with Clark, at least he would have helped her close up. But where was he? Visiting his 'girlfriend' - 'After all where else does he go in the holidays?' Lana thought scornfully. She couldn't help it but the thought of Clark with someone other than herself made her incredibly angry.  
  
And what made it worse was that no matter how she ignored him, he visited her dreams - it was like he was haunting her! So after many sleepless nights Lana had finally drawn her conclusion - she loved Clark Kent, and as soon as he returned from Sunnyfields or wherever he was, she was going to tell him.  
  
Smiling inwardly as she imagined Clark dropping his other girlfriend for her, Lana bustled over to the woman in the corner "I'm afraid we're closing now" she said apologetically.  
  
When the woman didn't respond Lana tried again; "That means you have to leave," she said with her best smile.  
  
The woman suddenly looked up "Of course my sweet" she said in a singsong voice that made Lana want to shudder, but she fought back the urge and continued to smile pleasantly until she reached the safety of the counter.  
  
Lana quickly scanned the coffee shop and noticed that she was blissfully alone, quickly putting all the chairs on the tables and locking up; she stepped out into the cool night air of Smallville and inhaled deeply.  
  
Nothing was the same in the small town anymore, not since Lionel had taken over America, everyone mostly stayed indoors in the fear he would come back and unleash a terrible wrath upon them all, some had left town completely catching the last flights out of America, not that it would do much good, Lana had heard Lionel was now setting his sights on England. So instead of fleeing she remained faithful to the town and kept the 'Talon' open in hope to raise the resident's spirits.  
  
She frowned as she wondered what part in all of this Lex had to play, she hadn't heard from him in weeks but then if Clark was away then it was likely Lex was too, the pair seemed inseparable even in the current chaos.  
  
She was about half-way down the street when it happened; Lana was suddenly grabbed from behind with someone's hand covering her mouth, she struggled desperately but it was futile, the person was too strong.  
  
"I can smell him all over you," she heard someone drawl, that voice was so familiar...  
  
Before Lana could react she felt a sharp stabbing pain at the base of her neck and she realised that her abductor was biting her, where was Clark? He would save her, he always does.  
  
However just as Lana was sure she would pass out, she was dropped to the floor "Clark?" she questioned weakly, hoping he was the reason her attacker was no longer biting her, However when she turned her head she saw a woman and as her vision focussed she realised it was the same woman from the Talon with the same chilling voice.  
  
The woman laughed insanely before saying "The stars have favoured you my dear" but by that time Lana Lang was unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AU dimension.  
  
CK carefully piled the spare blankets he'd brought from the house onto the couch in the loft; "Here, these should keep you warm tonight" he said to his new houseguests who were currently planning the best way to gain the information they needed.  
  
"Thanks" Clark said flashing him a smile. 'That's unnerving' CK realized as he continued to watch 'himself' talk with the others before joining them as well.  
  
"So you wanna research on this Activeiuevo, right?" he asked priding himself on remembering the strange name.  
  
"Yeah... I was thinking we could go to the library," Clark suggested.  
  
"It might be a bit of a long shot to expect them to have books on demons and alternate dimensions," Lex said.  
  
"Hmmm... I suppose" Clark conceded.  
  
CK grimaced; "I know where you might find what you're looking for," he announced.  
  
"Where?" Buffy demanded.  
  
CK sighed, he wished he never opened his mouth, it was far too dangerous to go where he was thinking of; "I... y'know what? It doesn't matter"  
  
Clark studied his face for a moment before saying quietly "Tell us"  
  
CK shook his head "No, it's too dangerous"  
  
Clark's eyes widened as he realized where his alter ego was thinking of; "Lex's mansion" he stated in disbelief "What does Lex need books like that for?"  
  
"God only knows but he's been collecting them ever since..." CK trailed off leaving the rest unsaid.  
  
"Ever since you guys fell out" Dawn finished before adding thoughtfully "How do you know this?"  
  
CK repositioned himself from where he was sitting on the floor and said; "Everyone knows, I mean he's cleared out whole museums full of ancient texts before now, I guess his father's interest in the un-dead rubbed off on him"  
  
Lex frowned; something didn't quite gel with CK's story, it felt as though there was more to be told. Lex rubbed his eyes and wondered, not for the first time that day, who his alter ego cared about so much for he turned to evil.  
  
"I guess we'll be heading to the Luthor mansion tomorrow then?" he questioned.  
  
"Looks like" Buffy answered oblivious to the apprehensive shift of CK.  
  
"Well that's just as well cause I'm shattered" Dawn said with a yawn.  
  
CK stood and stretched a little before saying; "I'll see you in the morning then"  
  
"Yeah, night" Buffy and Dawn chorused.  
  
The group sat in silence until CK had descended down the stairs; "He's not telling us everything," Buffy stated.  
  
"I noticed but I think he may have a right to that, after all he doesn't have to tell us his whole history" Clark answered as he lay back on the couch taking Dawn with him.  
  
Buffy frowned; "I suppose you're right" she agreed before adding as an after thought "I take it Lex and I are getting the floor?"  
  
Clark shrugged sheepishly and threw one of the blankets over himself and Dawn.  
  
Lex smiled and looked at his watch disappointed to see it had stopped working; obviously Rolex's weren't designed for travelling through alternate dimensions, still at least he hadn't been wearing the one his mother had given him. Glancing over his shoulder he noticed Buffy preparing the blankets on the floor. "Don't worry about me" he said "I think I might just watch the stars for a while"  
  
Buffy looked at him slightly worried; "I'll be fine" he assured her "I just want some time to think"  
  
Buffy nodded in understanding and gave him a quick kiss before finishing the little bed she'd made for herself.  
  
Lex waited until she had settled down before walking over to the barn window and sitting down, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the building. Sighing he contemplated everything CK had said and he wondered if, at that moment, his alter ego was watching the stars as well.  
  
Looking down at his hands he wondered what could drive him over the edge like his other self. He knew straight away that if someone so much as hurt Buffy he'd kill them and he realized that if whoever his alter ego had cared for was as special as Buffy he could understand.  
  
That scared him, to know that he was capable of such an evil, capable of destroying his best friends life if that's what it took to avenge the death of a person he cared about more than life itself.  
  
He sat there for a while longer almost in disbelief that he had justified the murder of this dimensions Jonathon Kent, obviously Clark was wrong about him, he was no saint and Lord knows if anything happened to Buffy he would do whatever was necessary to make sure whoever was responsible paid the price.  
  
However as he glanced over at Clark he realized that he could never harm him in the way the other Lex had hurt CK, never. Clark was his best friend and whatever arguments they may have had in the past Clark never stopped believing in Lex and he was grateful for that.  
  
Lex exhaled slowly watching his breath dance around in front of him in the cold night sky, it didn't answer any of his questions and little by little Lex let his head droop into his hands.  
  
He wasn't sure how long he sat like that for but after a while he heard a floor board creak by his side and felt a warm blanket rest over his shoulders, looking up he saw Buffy settle down next to him and place her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I won't pretend to understand how you feel" she said quietly "But remember that you choose who you want to be, no one decides for you"  
  
Lex remained silent and digesting the truth in her words then carefully he wrapped an arm around her and secured the blanket properly about them both.  
  
"I love you," he whispered before dropping off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC...  
  
Bit of a dark chapter looking back, still it was necessary and hopefully the next one will be a bit lighter. Anyway please R&R because it really does motivate me to write quicker. 


	9. Chapter Eight

Hey guys, sorry for the long delay in this chapter but my writers block and the other projects I'm working on slowed me down a bit. Sadly I can't promise the next chapter will be any quicker either... But for now I hope you enjoythis chapter.

Chapter Eight

AU dimension.

Morning always seemed to come too quickly for Clark he realized as his eyes fluttered open only to be offended by the intense sunshine streaming through the barn window, putting a hand up in defence Clark slowly started to recollect what had happened the previous day and like a blow to the stomach he remembered he wasn't in 'his' barn.

Stretching as best he could with Dawn wrapped up on one side of him Clark decided that he may as well help CK with the early morning chores. However it seemed like it was going to be a bit of a task removing Dawn from his person.

Gently he started to work his trapped arm free, however just as he was about to liberate the said arm Dawn stirred a rolled over to snuggle down into his chest effectively trapping Clark further.

Ceasing all breathing Clark carefully pushed Dawn away from himself much to her disgusted sleep induced mumblings. Finally he was able to move and in doing so super-sped out of the barn and took great gulps of air into his system to compensate for his lack of breathing in the last five minutes. 'Thank God for alien sized lungs' he thought to himself as he looked about for CK.

Not seeing him any where on the open yard around the barn and house, Clark figured his counter part was in one of the fields and so took off to find him.

Eventually Clark came across his other self out in one of the back fields used for the cows at winter, Clark slowed as he reached CK's side "Need a hand?" he asked gesturing to the heavy loads of feed CK was carrying.

"Nah, I'm kinda used to doing this now" he replied dumping the feed into the nearest feeding tub and wiping a little sweat from his brow. Clark frowned he never recalled a simple farm chore making him sweat before, still this version of himself did seem spread a little thinly.

"So how come you're up at this time when you could still be sleeping?" CK inquired whilst unloading more feed from the truck.

"I guess it's the farm smell, it seems ingrained to wake me up to do chores – even if I'm not at my own farm apparently"

CK laughed; "I know the feeling, when I was younger I needed an alarm clock but now it just comes naturally"

Clark smiled at the familiar memories, he looked at CK a while longer before making up his mind to ask him something, "So what powers do you have?" he questioned a bit blunter than he'd intended.

"Same as you I guess" was the response as CK came and stood next to him in the same pose of leaning against the side of the truck. "Speed and strength have developed over time, x-ray vision came a couple of years ago, heat vision last year and super hearing a few months back, why'd you ask?"

"Curious to see if anything's different, see if I can expect something new anytime soon"

"Yeah, I wouldn't complain to knowing what's next on the agenda so I can be prepared" CK agreed.

Clark smiled "The heat vision was the worst, talk about embarrassing"

"I know, I still can't believe no one figured it out it was us though… I mean Lana was there both times it happened by accident"

"Exactly, still people in this town just don't pay much attention to anything that goes on around here unless it effects them directly" Clark stated, then as an after thought; "I'll never forget dad's face when he realised what caused the heat vision" Clark chuckled then suddenly it occurred to him what he'd just done "Oh god, I'm sorry… I never meant-"

"Its okay" CK reassured him gently "It's kinda nice to be able to talk to someone who knew him the same way I did"

An uncomfortable silence engulfed the two Kents before CK wordlessly began to continue the task of feeding the cows, Clark sighed berating himself for bringing up such a sensitive topic and began to help his new friend despite the earlier refusal.

AU dimension.

Buffy yawned as she became aware of the hard floor beneath her and the uncomfortable sensation in her stomach which felt as though she'd been spun on a rollercoaster one too many times. 'Urgh, that's the last time I willingly go through any portals' she thought groggily.

Rolling over she noticed Lex looking down at her with a smile "Morning sleepy head, how you feeling?" he whispered pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

Leaning in to the contact Buffy nodded against him "Not bad, how're you feeling?"

"A lot better, I realise I let my emotions get the better of me yesterday and for that I'm sorry, you shouldn't need to see me like that"

"Don't be silly that's what I'm here for" Buffy scolded him.

Lex furrowed his brows at her after a moment of silence, looking mildly concerned "Are you feeling okay? You look pale"

"Just what a girl needs to hear in the morning" Buffy replied sarcastically.

"You know what I meant," Lex said lightly.

Buffy rolled her eyes "I'm fine, I just feel a bit sick, I guess it's a side effect from that portal"

"Ummm-hmmm" Lex mumbled sceptically.

Buffy ground her teeth at his overprotective streak then looking him in the eye she intoned loud and clearly 'I'm fine"

Lex smiled and pretended to look hurt; "Can't a boyfriend be concerned?"

Buffy laughed at the comical face he was pulling; "Shut up and kiss me," she commanded playfully pulling him closer.

"Gladly" Lex muttered as he complied with her request.

A while later when the two finally broke apart for air Lex raised his eyebrows and innocently questioned "Better?"

"Much" Buffy replied giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek and pulling herself upright to stretch her sleep weary muscles.

"Looks like we're the last up" she noted seeing the couch vacant of Dawn and Clark.

"Yeah, Dawn left about half an hour ago to find Clark"

"Hmmm, how long have I been asleep?" Buffy wondered aloud guessing it was a while if Dawn had managed to get up before her.

"Long enough but you looked too peaceful to wake besides there's nothing important that needs doing" Lex answered her musings.

"Uh-huh, I suppose getting back home and stopping your father really is low on our list of priorities" Buffy said with a slight smile.

"Somebody's snippy this morning" Lex joked in return "Anyway it's not that I don't think it's important I'd just rather not worry about it but alas I seem to have little choice"

"Well don't worry too much after all you've still got me and Clark, hell even Dawn wants to help out" Buffy noted whilst pulling her sweater on. "Now how about we get some food, I could eat a horse" With that she began making her way out to the farmhouse with an amused Lex trailing behind her.

AU dimension.

"Hey Buffy! We thought you'd never wake up!" Dawn greeted her sister as she walked into the vaguely familiar Kent kitchen.

"Gee thanks Dawn…" Buffy replied, gracefully flopping into one of the stools where CK had placed a plate of toast down.

"I thought we should work out our plan for breaking into Luthor's mansion today" he said when Lex had sat down.

"Sounds good to me, what do you have in mind?" Lex questioned taking a bite out of his toast.

At that point Clark broke in "Well, CK and I thought we ought to go in through the back way and just sort of take it from there because only cleaning staff are supposed to be around at this time so we'll be less noticeable"

"Sounds like an awful lot could go wrong with that plan to me" said Buffy.

"Yeah, well, it's the best we've got really" CK said.

"That settles it then" Dawn said firmly and thus cutting off further discussion.

Home Dimension.

'Geez thanks Angel, busting my ass outta prison was a fine move but shipping me off to Sunnydale? What ever happened to Vegas?' Faith thought to herself as she dusted the 34th vampire standing in-between her and the Magic Box.

Finally she pulled open the door to the shop and gave an inward chuckle at the twee little bell fixture. Looking around she only noticed Xander on the main floor who was currently perusing the bookshelf; folding her arms she waited for him to see her.

"A-hem!" she intoned after deciding to give up waiting. The effect was instantaneous.

Xander clumsily dropped the several books he'd been carrying and let out a sharp cry of surprise before backing into the bookcase "Faith" he said, his surprise and uneasiness showing through "Could have sworn you were in the big house… not that its not nice to have you back – because it is…" There was an awkward pause "So planning on killing anyone?" he asked conversationally.

"Relax Xan" Faith said calmly, walking down the front steps towards him "Angel sent me here"

"Not inspiring confidence seeing as he tends to have homicidal outbreaks at times"

Faith ignored his comment and instead asked; "Where's Giles?"

"In the back but seriously; why are you here?

"'Cause all the flights to Vegas were booked and I heard you guys needed help" with that she stalked into the back room that housed Buffy's training area.

Unfortunately she wasn't rewarded with the same shock from Giles, who had apparently been expecting her. "Angel called" was his response.

"So what can I do to help?" she asked after the cool 'hello's' had been said.

"Well I suppose you noticed on the way through town what chaos it is, especially with Lionel directing vampires this way?"

"Yeah what's with that? It was like a bomb out there" Faith exclaimed.

Giles rubbed his eyes tiredly "I have a nasty feeling he intends to make the Hellmouth his own personal sanctuary-"

"Or a summer get away" Willow added who was currently practicing low-key magic on some of the dummies.

"Uh-huh" Faith replied casually whilst running her hands over some of the mounted weapons. "So where's B anyway? Isn't this her usual beat?"

Giles hesitated for a moment before saying; "She's missing, we're not clear on the details exactly but it's highly likely that she's either in another dimension or Lionel's prisoner"

"Another dimension?" Faith asked confused.

At that point Willow turned round to look at Giles; "We have to tell her everything, if she's putting her life on the line she deserves to know what we do"

"Know what?" Asked a clearly puzzled Faith.

Giles just ignored her and instead pinched the bridge of his nose "You're right" he told Willow "She should know"

"Hello!? 'She' is still in the room"

"We're well aware of that, thank-you," said Giles.

"Well spill Jeeves, you're giving me the creeps with this cryptic BS" Faith retorted placing her hands on her hips.

With a heavy sigh Giles carefully began to explain Buffy and Dawn's trip to Smallville the previous year and how they had first encountered Lionel right up to Lionel's reawakening from a coma and taking control of America.

"Woah… B sure knows how to pick her men," Faith said afterwards, Willow rolled her eyes in the background.

"Quite" Giles said in a clipped tone "Still I have a nasty feeling that if Lionel isn't stopped soon he never will be. I need you to help protect Sunnydale as it's our only source of information at the moment. We can't afford to give it up, is that clear?"

"Sure" Faith said with a shrug "Do I get any backup though?"

"Spike" Giles replied evenly "And if we can spare it, occasionally Willow, Xander, Anya or Tara will lend a hand"

"Right" Faith said with false optimism "Better get to work then" and with that she was gone taking one of the mounted axes with her.

AU dimension.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Buffy asked for what was about the fifth time that evening.

Clark sighed from his seat at the Kent table, "No, I'm not sure. Neither is CK but this is going to be the only shot we've got to get back home"

"And what if we don't find what we're looking for?" She asked.

"Then I guess it's back to square one" Clark said and at Buffy's eye roll added "Look we'll discuss this more when CK gets back from his chores, after all he knows this Smallville better than me"

"We haven't really got time to change the plan anyway." Lex added; "As soon as he does get back, we're leaving. We'll just have to face the consequences if and when they come"

"Guys?" Dawn said tentatively "I gotta agree with Buffy on this one, there's a lot of unknowns, anything could happen"

The group was saved from answering when CK walked in, "Well has anyone got a better plan?" he asked before adding; "I didn't think so." He went to pick up his other jacket, "Come on we have to get there before the security switch, that way we can sneak in when no one's minding the monitors"

A resigned Buffy and Dawn got up and followed Clark and Lex out of the house after CK's retreating form.

AU dimension.

It had been easy to get past the guards, it seemed even in this dimension Lex's mansion was as badly protected Clark noted to himself as they entered through the mansions back door directly beneath Lex's study.

"I think we should split up, he could have stored the information anywhere" said CK once everyone had come through the door.

"Good idea" Buffy agreed.

"Where's the most difficult place to get into here?" Lex asked suddenly before teams could be devised.

CK furrowed his brow in mild confusion "Probably the third level, it was always the place with the most security"

"Right" Lex said determinedly "That's where I'm going, Buffy and CK can come with me, at least if we get caught I'll be with you so it's unlikely questions will be asked"

"Sounds good" Clark said, "What about me and Dawn though?"

"If the information you need isn't on the third level then it's probably in his office" CK replied.

"Guess that's where we're headed then" Dawn said resolutely, "Come on Clark"

With that the two of them walked over to the stairway on the other side of the hall leaving CK, Lex and Buffy to head up to the third floor. CK led the way leaving Buffy and Lex to walk a bit behind. "Are you okay?" Lex asked quietly.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You have 'The Look'" Lex replied knowingly, they'd had this conversation before thereby classing Buffy's pensive slayer face into 'The Look'.

Buffy smiled wearily; "I've just got a bad feeling about this, that's all"

"We'll be careful, don't worry" Lex said taking her hand in his to give it a quick squeeze, although if he was honest with himself he felt much the same way, getting into the mansion had been far too easy for his liking.

"Third floor" CK announced as they climbed up the last few steps, he looked like he'd rather be any place else. "I think you better take the lead Lex, just in case"

Wordlessly Lex walked out into the hallway only to have his concern for the simplicity of their mission increased; there was no one on the landing. Lex frowned, even if he went away for business trips he made sure that he left security in the most sensitive areas of the mansion, something wasn't quite right here.

He shared a slightly worried look with Buffy, however before he could continue to analyse his thoughts any further CK walked in front of him and opened the first door; "Looks like Luthor's cutting back on the hired help" he said somewhat spitefully before sighing and turning back to them, "Nothing in there except a bed." With that he walked further down the hall leaving the door ajar.

Raising his eyebrows in suspicion of the empty room, Lex went to test the other doors along the hallway leaving Buffy to do likewise. She wished she could shake the feeling that they were being set up, it didn't logically make sense; the Lex of this dimension was away and the only people around should be the cleaners and security. That was the catch though, there was no security barring those at the front gate and it irked her.

Sighing she attempted to open the door next to the one CK had left open, she was a bit surprised to find it wouldn't budge. 'Bingo' she thought and give it a solid kick right in the centre and was satisfied to see the wood splinter and give way before swinging open.

"Woah…" she said upon entering, she'd never seen anything quite like it before. "Um, Lex? CK? You guys might want to see this" she called.

Buffy was quickly joined at the doorway and bared witness to two more sounds of disbelief. CK, however was the first to enter the room and walk down the steps "I can't believe he has this. That bastard!" he said angrily.

Buffy cautiously made her way down the stairs to join him with Lex right behind her, they were standing in a chamber completely devoted to Clark Kent. All around them were pictures of the farmboy with pieces of meteor rock scattered amongst science reports and simulations of his abilities at work.

Lex was jolted out of his gob-smacked daze by Buffy elbowing him none too lightly in the stomach, "I hope you don't have a room like this" she hissed.

"What? No! Of course I don't, Clark's my friend and believe it or not, there is no way I'm obsessed with him" Lex decided it would be best to leave out the part about him once having a slightly scaled down version of this room. But that was before he found out what he wanted to know about Clark. Besides that room had been about him mostly, and was long gone now. Clark's friendship meant too much for him to risk.

"Argh! I just don't believe he's still investigating me!" CK shouted furiously, punching the nearby computer so hard that all that remained was shards of glass and plastic.

However his rant was interrupted by a scream coming from downstairs, "Dawn!" they all said at once and turned to get out of the room only to find it blocked by a rather large group of people.

AU dimension.

Clark and Dawn quietly walked into Lex's office after Clark had used his x-ray vision to give Dawn the okay to follow him in. "Dawn I-"

"Clark I-" Both of them smiled at their attempt to break the silence at the same time.

"You go" Dawn said lightly as they both made their way over to Luthor's bookshelf.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that we disagreed earlier and… that I think everything's going to work out" He said sincerely.

Dawn smiled "Hey, I'm sorry too but if we didn't have different points of view on some things then it would just get boring" She laughed and leaned over to give him a quick hug which Clark gladly accepted.

"By the way, I take it you're feeling better now? I mean, you said you felt a bit 'iffy' this morning"

"Oh, yeah… I'm fine now, I was probably just hungry or it was a side-effect from the portal, Buffy said she didn't feel too hot either" Dawn said as she perused one of the books she'd picked up.

"Good" Clark said pleased. They searched for a while longer in companionable silence, unfortunately both were far too wrapped up in their own looking that they failed to notice that another person had entered the room.

"Well, well, well what have we here? Clark Kent. You are brave to come back here after last time," drawled the eerily familiar voice of Lex Luthor. Clark immediately spun round as did Dawn whom had gone unnoticed until that moment.

"Dawn Summers?" said Lex surprised and right away Clark could tell the difference between this man and his friend, this Lex was harder and seemed so much colder like he'd never been touched by an emotion before. There was an emptiness and darkness about his eyes that made Clark shiver involuntarily; he had no desire to see that in his Lex or anyone else for that matter. His thoughts were cut short as Lex started to speak again; "I thought we'd agreed that we weren't going to see each other face to face again? Did I not give you enough money, is that it?" he asked with a hint of annoyance creeping into his voice.

When she failed to answer he sneered and turned back to Clark with a predatory glint in his eyes; "Are you using her Kent?" he asked stepping closer.

Clark gulped unconsciously as Lex got to be about a foot away, he searched Clark's eyes for a moment with the same look and said quietly, "Are you fucking her?"

Clark couldn't believe it, how dare he!? In his rage Clark didn't think twice and grabbed Luthor's shirt, swinging him around to crash into the bookshelf all the while ignoring the slight giddiness he felt. Luthor just laughed, it was cold and hollow. "Temper, temper" he said smiling before freeing an arm enough to punch Clark in the gut.

Clark was shocked to feel the impact and even more so when the force of it caused him to fall backwards. Looking up from the floor Clark suddenly noticed why – Luthor was wearing the kryptonite ring CK had mentioned. Noticing Clark's gaze, Luthor smirked "Forgot about this, did you?" with that he hit Clark so hard across the face he started to see double.

"Clark!" Dawn screamed in terror, Clark just managed to see her lunge at Luthor before the blood from the cut above his eye blocked his view.

TBC…

Please R&R, I love to hear what you think.


End file.
